Bleed
by Sarah Amaya
Summary: Vega X Chun Li Updated Thank you for your patience, Thank you for all the kind reviews and e mails ::hugs::
1. Twist of Fate

Chapter 1: Twist of Fate

New York

Vega squinted his cold blue eyes and shook his head. Trying to shake the effects of the drugs away. He tried to stand only to fall to his knees seconds later. He placed his palms on the cold floor trying to stand, but all he could manage was to crawl. He struggled to raise his head and see the blurry vision of his padded cell. He clenched his teeth trying to clear his clouded mind. Then his sensitive ears heard a jingle of keys at his cell door. A doctor and his assistant walked in. Then Vega flinched, as the loud clash of his cell door slammed shut. He tried with everything within him to fight the headache. The assistant turned to the doctor with a very worried look in his eyes. 

"Don't worry, he has been given enough tranquilizers. He can't possibly do a thing now. Besides Interpole is on their way to transport him tot their headquarters." The doctor assured his assistant. Vega remained on his hands and knees. His golden hair loose and uncombed hung over the splendor of his face. A face that clearly showed how much he was fighting the effects of the drugs. He began to regain some mental clarity. His cold blue eyes looked up at them through the stray strands of blonde hair. He stared at the two men the way a predator studies his prey.

"………heh heh….heh heh heh ha ha ha ha!" The laugh started small then grew louder and louder. Vega pounced reaching with both hands for their throats. Vega smiled as they gasped for air and tried to scream. His nails sliced in and broke skin letting their blood drip down Vega's hands. Vega delighted in their blood and in their pain. The lack of air began to make them go limp. Vega forcefully threw them onto the hard cold floor shattering the back of their skulls. They stared at him with horrified dazed eyes as Vega walked towards the assistant and kicked him in the face. And kneeled over the doctor and punched and punched until he felt no more resistance. Vega then stood up and looked down at the bloody beaten bodies at his feet. He saw an object glittering in the puddle of fresh blood. Vega grabbed the keys and tried every one until his cell was finally open. He looked down the long hall and spotted a guard in the nearby security booth. The guard was unaware of the attack but Vega knew he would be alerted soon. Vega waited for the guard to turn and ran down the hall and waited at the door. Vega looked at the bloody keys in his palm. But he decided he rather make an impressive last memory for this fool. So he took a silent step back, centered his energy, then kicked down the locked door. Then calmly opened his hand and let the keys hit the floor. Vega stepped in and looked directly into the eyes of the man he was about to kill as a flash of excitement flickered in his own blue eyes. The guard froze for moment until Vega leapt towards him. The guard drew his gun and fired three shots. But Vega was simply too fast. He kicked away the gun and dashed behind him grabbed the guard's head. Then with one quick and trained movement Vega snapped the man's neck effortlessly. Vega smiled as the lifeless body hit the ground. He walked passed the monitors that displayed the patient rooms, and on one he saw his previous cell and the bodies that lay in it. Vega smiled and enjoyed his recent work. But then he heard another guard radio in for a response, and Vega's moment of bliss had to be broken. He dashed towards a window and saw he could fit through it. He opened it and slid out and dashed down the fire escape and tried to disappear in the darkness of the night.

Vega looked down at the concrete below. Then the drugs began to blur everything around him once again. He groaned and tried remained alert. But as he was about to jump he saw a small black car drive up to the entrance of the asylum. At this time at night he knew it must have been Interpole coming for him. He watched as an older man exited the driver side. Then moments later he saw a beautiful woman that he instantly recognized dressed on black slacks and a blue top. His lips parted as he saw her. And his heart felt something he couldn't explain yet.

"Chun Li…" he whispered to himself. He watched her run into the building, and he knew exactly why. Vega waited for her to enter the building and smiled to himself.

"Oh I'll deal with you later…" Vega hissed.

Chun Li rushed to talk with the asylum guards for information.

"What happened?"

The guard responded "There were shots fired on the fourth floor. A guard doctor and assistant are dead."

Chun Li rushed up the steps to the forth the floor followed by the asylum guards and her partner. She entered the hall with caution. She carefully made her way to the room they kept Vega confined in. She opened the door with a gentle push. She was horrified by what she saw but kept her professionalism. Then she turned around and spotted the security booth with the door open. She cautiously made her way towards the room with measured steps. She stepped in searching for him but all she found was the lifeless body on the ground. Then her eyes saw the opened window covered with bloody handprints. Then her partner broke the eerie silence.

"Search the building!"

"Don't bother he's already gone." Chun Li knew for certain. So she turned around and dashed back down the hall towards the elevator. As she waited for the elevator she felt just pity that these men had to pay with their own lives for their work. She stepped into the elevator and tried to guess Vega's next move. She knew he would simply escape to the nearest contact he had around, some crime lord. The elevator doors opened and she ran out of the lobby to the parking lot. She saw something in the distance and hoped it wasn't what she thought it was. She dashed towards it and saw it was indeed the body of another security guard. She kneeled down and checked for a pulse, but there was none. The guards finally caught up with her and stared at the body in disbelief. Chun Li then saw a white shirt given to the asylum patients laying on the ground inches away. She gestured for her partner to come closer to her. Then walked away far enough that the asylum guards could not hear.

"Damn it! I thought they drugged him enough. We have to search the perimeter he has contacts everywhere. We don't have a minute to lose!" Chun Li took a few steps away and walked into the street, her lovely brown eyes searching everything. She felt the wind caress her bangs and braided hair. The night wind seemed to carry a message of change. Still Chun Li clenched her fist in anger. But determined to find him. Wherever he was.

"Vega…"


	2. Heaven's Rain

Chapter 2: The Rain

Barcelona

Vega sat by the window barely drinking the glass of wine in his hand. He inhaled the scent of the red roses resting on the table. The fragrance was a sweet mixture of their perfume and the coming rain. Despite it all he was content to be back in Spain, back home. He reached into his jacket pocket and took out a sealed envelope. He sat there gazing at it, wondering if he was making the right choice. But something in his heart told him it was the thing to do. Still he stared at it, thinking of all the possibilities.

"Sir?"

Vega turned and looked over his shoulder at his servant. "Yes?"

"Your car is waiting."

Vega stood up and took the bouquet of roses and the letter. He slowly walked to his servant and handed her the envelope.

"Mail this tomorrow, first thing in the morning."

She nodded. "Yes."

She followed him as he walked down the stairs into the great hall. She opened the door for him and reached over to take an umbrella for him. But he gestured to her that he didn't want it.

"But Sir it's going to rain."

"I know." Vega began to walk down the stone work steps where his driver waited with the back door open. Vega approached the long black car and sat inside and laid the bouquet of red roses on his lap. The driver closed Vega's door then opened his own on the driver's side and sat down. He inserted the key and began to slowly drive on the old brick roads that led to another section of Vega's estate. Vega looked out of his window at everything around him. His garden, his vineyard, the stretch of land that had a large water fountain of the goddess of beauty, Aphrodite, in it's center. He thought about his life here. How it was missing the very person who gave it all to him. Then he noticed he was almost there. His lips parted slightly as the car came to a stop. The driver exited and quickly opened Vega's door. 

Without a word Vega got out holding the bouquet of roses close to him. He began to walk towards the elegant steel gate and opened it and closed it behind himself. He walked down the cobblestone path lined with flowers that all looked shades of blue in the moonlight. He walked down the long path until he reached the mausoleum. He looked at the structure made all of pure white glistening marble. With its carved angels for pillars to hold up the weight of its roof. Vega walked up its four steps towards the smaller structure of marble sheltered safely in the center. He reached down and touched the name carved in the marble, Maria Isabelle De Cerna. He kneeled down and laid the red roses below his mother's name. 

He thought back to his childhood. When he had fencing lessons in the courtyard. Sometimes he'd pause and looked around to see her smiling at him from a nearby window. Her smile, so proud of him. It made him fence better, wanting to keep her smiling. But more to keep her happy, even if it was just for a moment. He remembered one day she was so happy she rushed outside to embrace him. Vega remembered how her long blonde hair shimmered in the sunlight. How she would pick up her dress when she ran. Vega remembered dropping his sword and running to meet her. And she held him in her arms. 

"I did well mother?"

"Yes Vega. Beautifully." She smiled.

Vega then remembered having her snatched away. He looked to see his ugly father grabbing her arm pulling her toward him. He remembered him yelling at her telling her we were both running around like fools. Screaming that she was raising her son to act like an idiot like her. He remembered him shoving his mother back into the house and screaming for him to continue his fencing lesson. His horrible face watching his son as he turned around and walked back to take his sword and continue his lesson. Vega remembered picking up the sword and looking at it, knowing in his heart what he wanted to do with it even then. There was the rage that his father treated his mother that way. But even more there was Vega's own hatred that he couldn't stop him from hurting his mother. Vega remembered looking back to see his mother at the window, she forced a smile but Vega knew her heart was broken. She tried to hide the hurt from him. Every time she got yelled at or slapped, she would still try to smile when she saw him. Unselfishly she kept it all inside, and her face tried its best to disguise the pain. All for him, all for her son.

As Vega kneeled at the mausoleum he heard the sound of thunder in the distance as the storm approached. Vega closed his eyes and just thought about his mother, how much he missed her, how sorry he was for being too young to protect her. He felt the warm tears run down his cheeks. Then the rain began to fall almost as if heaven was mourning for her also. The heavy rain danced along the marble angels and delicate flowers in the resting-place of his mother. Once again he felt as if his heart was bleeding in the night. Vega took a deep breath and slowly stood up. 

"I think my soul flew away with yours when you died. I love you mother."


	3. The Letter

Chapter 3: The Letter

New York Interpole Headquarters 

Chun Li walked out of the chief's office. Looked at her watch and saw it was almost time to go. But still she had some more research to analyze. Chun Li walked into her office and saw the letter on her desk. She wondered if it was from Ken, or Ryu, or maybe Gen was wondering when she would return to the dojo in Hong Kong. She would return soon, but for now this is where she needed to be, back at Interpole. She looked at the letter then shook it out of her mind.

"No I have to do my work first."

So Chun Li went to her files and pulled out what she had compiled on Gill and his estranged brother Urien. She looked through the folders trying to figure out why there was activity at their old research facilities, neither of the two seemed to be behind it. And Sagat, why all of the sudden was he hosting a tournament. It seemed like more than just wanting to even the score with Ryu. And the man she was chasing just two weeks ago. Too quick for her to catch, but not for her to follow. Vega, what was his part in these strange events. 

She knew the best thing to do was to attend that tournament Sagat was hosting. Even if it was a trap. Maybe she wasn't who they wanted, maybe it was someone else. Then Chun Li began to wonder if Cammy could shed some light on any of this. But she was in London serving a prison sentence. But even if Chun Li could go talk with her it would be worthless. Bison had erased every one of Cammy's memories of Shadaloo. Then Chun Li's mind drifted to a stranger darker message from Rose. She had told her that Bison's spirit was still very much alive. Then Chun Li shook her head, she didn't want to become too superstitious. She wanted to base this investigation on facts. But still Rose, she truly did have a gift of seeing souls.

"No I have to stop thinking ridiculous."

Chun Li decided to go back to her hotel room. She took the folders and placed them in her bag. She was about to walk when she remembered the letter. She turned around and picked it up from her desk and put it in her bag. She walked down the hall saying bye to everyone and ran into the crowded elevator before it closed.

As Chun Li walked to her car she quickly turned around as if she felt someone's eyes on her. She didn't see anyone and thought that maybe it was her imagination. She was always very cautious. She got into her car and began to drive down the crowded city streets. She turned on the radio and listened to the music and allowed her thoughts to drift. She wondered what her father would do. Where he would begin to look, who he would ask. Chun Li remembered what a great detective he was. She hoped that one day she could be as insightful. Then she thought about how much she missed him. And the thought of his killer possibly still living, even if it was just a rumor. The thought of him still being alive made her blood feel as if it was boiling. Chun Li took a deep breath. Calm once again, and mentally clear.

She pulled into the hotel parking lot. She found a decent space and parked. She turned off the engine and grabbed her bag. She got out of the car and felt the frosty wind bite her, she wrapped her coat tighter around her. It was starting to get cold so she hurried inside. She made her way up to her top floor room. As she closed the door behind her she sighed. She tossed her bag on the bed and opened it spilling the folders and one letter on the mattress. Once again her eyes drifted to the letter so she reached for it and opened it. She felt the soft expensive paper. She seemed to fold onto the bed while reading it. She sat there and read the letter.

"Dearest Chun Li

I apologize that you had to see the morbid things that occurred at the asylum that night. However I'm sure you can understand I was simply fighting for my freedom. You of all people should know that there is no differentiating whom the opponent is that you must conquer, just that you must win. However I must confess when I saw you it was an epiphany. Believe me or not you are the only one I can trust with what I'm going to tell you. Bison is alive. He has tried to recruit me once again. When word gets back to him that I refused I'm sure he will try to have me killed as he has done in the past. But then again he can simply make me go back whenever he pleases. Cammy and I both had a small chip implanted in the front lobe of our brains. It is a backup mind device in case Bison's prior brainwashing attempts fail or stop functioning. I haven't felt this much myself in years. But I don't know how long it will last. I know you can help me. And help Cammy, she is after all innocent of her prior actions. If I can retrieve the medical files from Bison I know you can find a surgeon to remove it. And more, the future tournament, I do know that Bison is behind that even if it's Sagat's face your seeing. I will disclose the information you need. Help me and I will help you, but you're either with me or against me on this. I know you don't trust me. You were right about me many times after all. The only truth I can give you is that I don't intend to hurt you. I have changed, however I'm not any less cruel, but my motives have changed. And you my beautiful girl, are my only hope.

May we meet again.

Vega Fabio De Cerna"

Chun Li closed her hand tightly over the letter. Then she turned to the balcony, she knew that if he were close he would be there. She dashed out on to he balcony and looked around. But Vega was nowhere to be seen. Chun Li took a deep breath and thought about what she just read. What if it was true? The wind gusted sending a wave of bitter cold through her body. She rushed to pull her coat tighter. But as she did she let go of the letter. She tried to grab it, but the freezing wind had already stolen it. Her lovely brown eyes hypnotically watched the letter from Vega fly away.

"Hello beautiful one."

Chun Li gasped as she turned around to see Vega standing behind her.


	4. Promise

Chapter 4: Promises in the Dark

New York

Chun Li backed away. She raised her fists ready to attack. But Vega simply stood there. He raised his hand slowly and removed his steel mask, he kneeled down and placed it on the floor. He looked up at her face, then unstrapped his steel claw and placed it on the floor by his mask. Then he slowly stood up with his hands in plain sight. He took a step towards her, but she dashed inside and locked the sliding glass door. He looked at her in disbelief and began to pace back and forth like a caged animal.

"Chun Li, at least listen to me."

"You followed me here! How could you?"

"It was the only way I could see you. It would be foolish of you not to hear what I have to say."

"I don't want to hear anything from you! Now get the hell away from me before I lose my patience!"

Vega's eyes widened at the threat. He saw her trying to back away towards the phone. Vega knew he couldn't let her call the cops. Vega then punched a hole in the glass and reached in and unlocked the door. Chun Li looked at him in shock as he opened the door and stepped in. She charged and lifted her leg to deliver a kick but he ducked. Then took a step away as she threw a punch. Chun Li sneered in frustration then went in for another punch. Vega blocked and grabbed her wrist. He pulled her towards him, then grabbed her other wrist. Vega then pulled her with him towards the bed. She tried to free her hands but he was simply holding on too tight. Vega then turned and forcefully threw himself and her on the mattress. She twisted and pushed but he continued to keep her pinned beneath his body.

"As much as this is turning me on, I have to ask you to stop."

Vega gave her a cocky smile, he loved the feeling of her heavy breaths hitting his neck. She looked directly into his cold blue eyes. Then Chun Li decided to play along with his little game. Either way she was ready for him. She was prepared to strike at any second if he made one wrong move. Chun Li stopped fighting him and relaxed her body.

"Are you done?"

She stared at him regaining her breath. "Maybe."

Vega slid off her body and sat on the edge of the bed with his back towards her, a sign that his intentions weren't fighting. Vega then got up and ripped the phone cord from the wall. He then walked to the mirror and looked at it, brushing off his pants. His bloody hand reached over and slid his long blonde braid over his shoulder. Vega stopped and looked at his hand briefly. 

"Vega." Her voice sounded so tender, the way it sounded in Vega's fantasies. He turned to look at her.

"Yes?"

"Come here." Chun Li gestured for him to come to her. And he did without any hesitation. He made his way back to her and sat by her side. She sat up and looked at his wounded hand and reached for it. Chun Li gently took his wrist with one hand, and with the other she carefully removed a large shard of glass embedded in his knuckle, and let it fall to the floor. She then placed both her hands over his tightly, trying to stop the bleeding. Chun Li's sudden compassion took him more off guard than any attack that she could have delivered. Vega watched her, this amazing person who's heart always had room for peace. After all he had done to her, she still had sympathy. Mercy, that thing he was never able to understand or feel, it came so naturally to her. Vega stared at her, so fascinated by her.

"Thank you, but why do you even care that I'm bleeding?"

"Because unlike you, I don't take pleasure in anyone's suffering."

"Yes at times I do take pleasure in other's pain. Then again I'm sure you would take just as much pleasure in Bison's pain."

Chun Li looked at him with her lovely brown eyes. Knowing in her heart that he was indeed right. Therefore she had nothing to say in her defense.

"I guess you could say I'm as angry as you are at Bison, but for me it doesn't end with one person. I want everyone to feel the pain I have felt."

"You can't waste your anger on everyone, save it for those who really deserve to feel it." Chun Li advised him.

"Like Bison?"

Chun Li looked at him, just her expression answered the question. Vega leaned closer to her.

"Together Chun Li, you can make him suffer. Us together would be the last thing he'd expect."

Chun Li's lips parted, thinking about Vega's offer spoken so seductively from his mouth. Then Vega added the words that sealed her decision.

"Together you can avenge your father."

Tears began to well in Chun Li's eyes at the thought of giving her father justice. She felt her arms going limp and released Vega's bleeding hand. As she did he laid it on her face. 

"Don't cry." Vega whispered.

"And you, what if you're lying to me."

"I think you believe me. I'm asking you to believe me."

"For some reason I do." Chun Li's tears ran down her cheeks and Vega's hand.

"I'll prove it to you. Come back to Barcelona with me tonight."

Chun Li shook her head. "No I can't just up and go."

"Yes you can. I can make you happy."

Vega lay down on the bed. Chun Li almost couldn't believe what was happening. She was in such a vulnerable state she wanted to be in his arms. Or maybe it was more than that. Vega took her by her waist and slowly pulled her on top of him. He firmly held her thighs as she rested there on his hips. He looked at her face, his own blood on her cheek. She looked down at him, her hands on his tattooed chest. His face with his blue eyes like twin pools that she was drowning in. He gently pulled her close to him.

"I can make you happy right now, I can make you feel so good." Vega promised. And she knew what kind of pleasure he was speaking of. Chun Li's heart began to race as his he began to caress her neck. He let his hands glide against her breasts. Then he withdrew and looked at her.

"See your not crying anymore."

Chun Li stared at him, he was right he the tears had stopped. She slid off of him, confused. Not knowing what to think or do. She wanted to be happy, to feel that pleasure Vega could give her. She lay on the bed beside him. Vega stopped his seduction and let her relax. Even though he wanted to kiss her, and so much more. He would let her sleep on her decision. And slowly she drifted off to sleep. Vega exhaled thinking about what her answer would be. Maybe she would feel differently tomorrow. But he knew, at least, they would both never see each other the same way again. With that thought Vega closed his eyes and drifted to sleep with Chun Li in his arms.


	5. The Missing Files

Chapter 5: The Missing Files

New York

Vega sat silently in his car as the driver pulled away from the hotel. Vega looked back wondering if Chun Li had awakened by now. He remembered kissing her hand before he finally broke away from her. He didn't want to leave her side. The feeling of lying beside her was one that he wanted to have again. That night Vega felt something he never felt before. He touched her because he wanted her to feel good, not himself. He didn't care about how he felt that whole time, only her pleasure mattered. Vega wondered what was happening to him. Why was it so hard to leave her that morning? Why couldn't he stop thinking about her? All Vega knew was that it was a beautiful feeling, it suited him. He hoped it would make her feel this good.

Chun Li moaned softly as she began to awaken. She opened her dark eyes and could feel Vega was not beside her. She quickly got up and looked for him. She looked around the room then she went into the bathroom where the beads of water were still running down the shower walls. She knew he must have just left. She didn't know what to feel yet. She clenched her hand wandering if he just came to have a little fun with her and leave. She then turned and walked back over to the bed. On the corner she saw her bag and the files that were spilled out. Quickly she sifted through them. She counted them and realized two were missing. She looked through them trying to see which ones were gone. Cammy White's file, and Gill's file. 'Ok, he said Cammy had the same chip implanted in their frontal lobes.' Chun Li then figured why he wanted her file. 'But why the hell would he want Gill's file?' Chun Li then threw down the files. 'That's all that he was after all along.' Chun Li came to her conclusion. She began to walk to the bathroom. 'He was lying the whole time.' Chun Li looked at herself in the mirror. Vega's dry blood still on her cheek. She remembered how tenderly he touched her. The things he spoke of. 'For once I thought he was doing something unselfish.' Chun Li leaned over the bathtub and began to run the water. She undressed and began to unbraid her hair. She ran her fingers through it and looked at herself in the mirror, wondering if she was looking at a fool. 'He has seduced a lot of women, never cared about any of them.' Chun Li wondered if she was one of them. The warm water filled the tub and Chun Li stepped into the steamy water. Wondering where Vega was right now.

Vega sat alone in the car. He had his driver go and run a few errands for him. Vega flipped open the cell phone. He took out a small piece of paper from his jacket pocket. He looked at it reading the numbers off in his mind while he dialed. He waited patiently for an answer.

"Yes I was wondering what time are your visiting hours?" Vega then hung up after he heard the answer.

He then dialed another number. And waited for him to answer.

"Remy I've got something you would be very interested in. You remember your half of the deal?…Good I'll call later." Vega hung up the phone.

Vega then smile to himself, everything was falling into place. He looked over at the files resting right beside him. He hoped Chun Li wouldn't be too angry with him. His driver returned with a large box. Vega nodded.

Chun Li brushed out her long brown hair. Then began to pin it up in two braided buns. She adjusted the straps of her tight black body suit. She then remembered something. So she walked over to the broken glass door that led to the balcony. She opened it and saw Vega's claw and mask glittering in the early sunlight. Still lying there on the balcony floor where he last placed them. She walked over to the two metal objects and first picked up Vega's agony mask. Then picked up the steel claw by its strap. She carried both possessions inside and placed them on the dresser. Chun Li found herself staring at them. Another thing to remind herself of him. Then she realized he would be coming back 'He'd never leave his mask and claw behind.' Chun Li didn't know if she was happy or disappointed that he might return. All she knew was that she wasn't feeling like her usual self. Then she heard the doorbell ring. She already knew who it was. She hurried to the door and opened it. There stood Vega in a gray tailored suit. He was holding something behind him. Chun Li lowered her eyebrows.

"That better be my files behind your back!"

"No." Vega handed her the bouquet of blue roses.

Chun Li took the roses that were her favorite color. She backed away and let him in. Vega got very close to her as he walked by and sat down on her bed. Chun Li stood over him still upset. 

"If you think you can just give me roses and expect me to forget that you stole from me forget it! I'm not one of your damn bitches!" She clenched the bouquet tightly as if she was about to hit him with it. Vega slowly got up and took the roses from her and placed them on the dresser. He stood very close to her and smiled. 

"So beautiful when you're angry." Vega laughed. He stepped behind her and began to rub her shoulders. "So tense I think you need a massage." Chun Li turned her head and gave him a sharp look. He reached for her hand, she pulled it away in anger. 

"You want the files back? Just ask me."

Chun Li looked at him, still angry. "Give me my files."

"They're in the car." Vega stepped in front of her. "See all you have to do is ask me." Vega smiled at her. He placed his hands around her waist and pulled her close to him. "What else do you want?"

"I want to get this over with and find Bison." Chun Li spoke coldly.

"So your answer is yes?"

Chun Li nodded. Vega placed his hand under her chin. "However I think you want more than just that." Vega lifted her face exposing her neck. He leaned in and ran his tongue along her neck before he kissed it. Chun Li closed her eyes knowing he was right, he was the most passionate person she had ever known.

"And what do you want?" Chun Li asked.

"I want you to help me get Cammy out of jail and…"

"And what?" Chun Li wanted to hear him say it. Him saying it would give her some power.

"You."

"You can't have me." Chun Li smiled tauntingly. 

"We will see my Beautiful Girl." Vega smiled.


	6. Visiting Hour

Chapter 6: Visiting Hour

London

Cammy sneered as the guard shoved her. She clenched her fist trying to resist the urge to punch the guard in his face. The guard unlocked her cuffs and shoved her again. Cammy took a deep breath trying to remain calm. She held her head up as she walked to the metal chair that was bolted to the ground. She tried to keep her dignity, but in this place it was nearly impossible. Cammy sat down behind the clear pane of wire reinforced glass. She tugged at her itchy gray prison uniform. _A visitor…Who?_ Cammy closed her eyes and silently prayed. Hoping for better days ahead.

"Cammy."

She heard the gentle voice on the other side of the glass. Cammy opened her blue eyes to see Chun Li's kind face. Cammy's tough exterior faded away as she smiled at her. Chun Li reached and touched the glass, as if she would have embraced her if she could. Cammy saw the pity in Chun Li's eyes, pity because she was locked up in this place. Chun Li then took a deep breath and sat down.

"Chun Li what are you doing here?"

She saw some hesitation in Chun Li's dark eyes.

"Checking up on you I guess."

Cammy looked away for a moment preparing her words. "I know about how you tried to persuade the judge to let me go. I heard about how you tried to explain about the mind control. It didn't change his decision of the sentencing but…Thank you…I know you tried."

Chun Li shook her head. "I'm sorry I couldn't keep you from getting thrown in this place."

"You tried. That's all anyone can do." Cammy forced a smile.

"I guess." Chun Li sighed.

"How did you get her? What brings you to England?"

Chun Li almost looked embarrassed about what she was going to say. Cammy stared at her with concerned blue eyes. Then Chun Li decided to just ask it.

"Cammy when do they take you out to exercise?"

"Around noon. Why do you ask?" Cammy looked over Chun Li's face seeing that there was something wrong. "Chun Li are you all right?"

Chun Li ignored her concern and continued to inquire. "Will they take you out there again tomorrow?"

Cammy's bright blue eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Yeah. They will."

Chun Li conscious began to weigh her spirit down. She looked around at the guards, knowing that they were listening. So Chun Li decided keep her words vague.

"I'm sure you will be getting out of here soon Cammy."

As soon as Chun Li spoke those words she saw Cammy's eyes widened as her stare focused on the man behind Chun Li.

"Vega." Cammy stood up and stared at him with her blue eyes burning with fury and resolve. She clenched her fist as he smirked at her, laughing at the situation she was in. Cammy watched as Vega rested his hand on Chun Li shoulder and whispered in her ear. Chun Li nodded as he took her arm and guided her to stand up. Cammy didn't know what was going on. All she knew was that Vega was close to Chun Li, that was enough for her to know Chun Li could be a fatal situation.

"You stay the fuck away from her Vega!"

Vega didn't respond and simply took Chun Li's arm and pulled her away with him. Chun Li pulled back trying to talk to Cammy, trying to tell her everything was going to be fine. Cammy couldn't look at the sight of him pulling and shoving her any longer and launched at the glass with her fist. She fractured a portion of the glass as the prison guards rushed to grab her. Cammy continues her assault on the wire and glass trying to break through enough to grasp Vega. He chucked quietly as he watched her. She reached through the hole and tried to grab Vega who simply looked on as her futile attempts to grab him failed. 

"Cammy please stop!" Chun Li shouted with desperation in her voice as the guards grabbed Cammy and tried to pin her to the floor. Cammy refused to submit and punched the first one who came at her. And drove her elbow into the second on. Cammy fists continued to assault anything that came at her.

Chun Li pulled against Vega trying to help Cammy but Vega kept his grip on her tightly and continued to draw her away. 

Cammy refused to stop fighting even though the guards were now assaulting her with their wooden nightsticks. Chun Li flinched at every blow Cammy took.

"No please stop!" Chun Li screamed. But the guards didn't stop. And Cammy wouldn't stay down. She staggered to her feet again, dazed but still ready to fight. She looked at Chun Li who was screaming for this to end, and Vega who continued to pull her. All Cammy could think of was that she had to help Chun Li, she thought of that until the volts of electricity zapped through her body. Cammy didn't even get the chance to turn to see which guard and got her with the stun gun. Cammy kept her eyes on Chun Li as she fell to her knees trembling from the shock. Cammy's blue eyes then slowly closed and she collapsed to the floor.

"Cammy? Cammy?" Chun Li called to her but Cammy didn't move. Vega looked on with a cold glance and pulled Chun Li with him as he walked away. 

He continued to force her to walk with him until the were out side of the prison once again. Chun Li then shoved him fiercely and looked into his emotionless eyes.

"We have to help her."

"Us getting frantic attacking the guards is not going to help her get out of there."

Chun Li stood there silent knowing that his words were the truth.

"Besides she brought that upon herself."

She shook her head refusing to accept his cold words. He ran his hand along her face. He didn't want her to be upset, yet he couldn't understand why she couldn't just make her self stop caring for now.

"I know you think I'm heartless…It's just that her actions not mine, put her in danger. And we will get her out very soon my Beautiful One. I promise."

After Vega spoke he turned and began to walk towards his car. Chun Li stood there for a moment. She turned and looked back at the prison with the sun setting behind it, vowing to get Cammy out of there.


	7. Time to Awaken

Chapter 7: Time to Awaken  
  
London  
  
Vega lay in the bed covered in white silk sheets and pillows. He stared at the ceiling above thinking back on the past as he had done so many times before. Thinking of things he wished he had done, and things he should have done differently. Still he didn't believe in regrets, worthless regrets. Even though he had a few of his own.  
  
He thought back to a night when he was child when he was jilted out of his sleep by his mother's scream. He remembered how he leapt out of his bed. As he ran through the halls and listened to the crazed shouts of his fathers jealous accusations, and his mother's desperate sobs of replies. Vega ran through the mansion following the sounds of his mothers cries. Until he stood there at the door when his mother screamed again. He opened the door slowly and stood there unable to move for a moment. He watched as his fathers fists ravaged his mothers face relentlessly. He watched as his ugly father threw her to the floor and pulled her hair as he called her a whore. His mother remained on her hands and knees crying as his father coldly left the room. Vega remembered running to her, wrapping his arms around her. Feeling the warm tears that ran down her cheek, her heavy breaths. Vega remembered how she embraced him with the little strength she had left. Above all he remembered the pain and rage that burned in his spirit. How his hideous father had marked her in blood and bruises. Stealing the beauty from his mother's face.  
  
Vega lay there feeling his heart ache at the thought of the mother he loved so much. He sat up and wrapped the silk sheet around his body. As he stood up he took a deep breath. He felt the anger build and burn inside of him. His rage demanded that someone suffer for his pain. Vega's eyes were entranced as he silently walked out of the bedroom and into the living room of his luxurious suite. He looked over at the couch where Chun Li in her blue nightgown was sleeping. Her lashes pressed against her soft ivory cheeks as she slept. He looked over her pink petal lips that he wanted to taste. He kneeled down close to her. And brushed her loose dark hair away from her face. He touched her face softly with his fingertips. Looking at her began to fill his soul with peace. Still he couldn't stop what he was about to do. He slowly got up and walked away from Chun Li leaving her in her slumber. He walked over to his suitcase on the table. He quietly unlocked it and opened it revealing his claw which shimmered in the moonlight. He picked it up and stared at it, entranced by all the pain he could inflict with it.  
  
"I didn't think you would kill me in my sleep…"  
  
Vega turned to her sitting up on the couch. He remained silent and only smiled at her.  
  
"…It's not like you." Chun Li finished her words. Then her instincts began to tell her something else. "No you want to kill someone else…why?"  
  
Vega looked down at the claw in his hand. His eyes remained on it as he gave her his answer. "Anyone." After he spoke his eyes returned to her lovely face.  
  
"Then come Vega, try to kill me." Chun Li calmly stood up waiting for him.  
  
"Anyone but you my Beautiful Lady…" Vega's eyes looked over her face that he adored as much as his own. "I enjoy fighting you too much to kill you…" Vega slowly walked towards her until he was inches away. He placed his claw softly to her chin. He studied her expression. Her fearless eyes that waited for him to make one wrong move. Slowly he drew the claw away and dropped it. He then leaned over and reached for her cheek. Chun Li felt heat rush through her body at his touch. He drew her face close to his. "And the more you fight me, the more I want you." She felt his breath hit her skin. Vega leaned in hungry to taste her lips. Chun Li almost lost control and almost gave in to his desire. Yet something inside her wouldn't let her give in. And as Vega was about to kiss her she drew away taking a step back from him. She saw the insult in his eyes as she denied his lips. Vega felt his anger grow as hot as his passion. How dare she deny him. Chun Li stood at a defiant distance.  
  
"You didn't answer my question. Why do you kill?"  
  
"No! Answer me this first! Has the hate of losing your father ever been so intense that if it were a flame it would consume you?" Vega's furious eyes searched for the truth.  
  
"I don't think you could understand how much I miss my father."  
  
Vega felt the anger leave him as he looked into her dark sympathetic eyes. But she was very wrong.  
  
"Yes I do." Vega truthfully told her.  
  
Chun Li saw such sincerity in his blue eyes that she knew he meant his words. Chun Li knew she had scratched the surface to the hidden pain Vega harbored. Still she couldn't let his rage destroy his mind any longer.  
  
"I can't let you kill people Vega."  
  
Vega looked at her merciful dark eyes. Her heart filled with that thing called compassion that he could never understand. "Why do you want to save everyone?"  
  
Chun Li shook her head. She looked at him trying to make him understand. "I'm trying to save you."  
  
She watched him as the wind from the open windows swayed through his long gold hair and through the silk sheet that covered his body. Vega extended his hand for her to take. Chun Li took it. She may have denied him of a kiss, but he could have her hand. They noticed a subtle light fill the room.  
  
"Come with me." Vega held her hand as he guided her to walk with him to the balcony. Chun Li stepped outside with him and looked at the slowly brightening sky.  
  
"The sunrise." Vega looked at the blush colored sky with her. But Chun Li took her eyes away from the sky and sun and looked at him.  
  
"After the darkness light always comes. The past can't be changed but it's a new day. It's never too late." Chun Li waited for his response.  
  
"Never too late to change." Vega knew what she meant by her words.  
  
The sun continued to rise as Vega slid behind Chun Li and held her in his arms. He looked at her, just as beautiful as the sun rising before her. He felt her smile as he kissed her neck.  
  
"Another day to try to claim your heart." 


	8. Breaking Glass

Chapter 8 : Breaking Glass  
  
London  
  
Chun Li felt the sun warm her skin as she began to awaken out of sleep. She inhaled the sweet aroma that hung in the afternoon air. She kept her eyes closed picturing Vega in her mind. He was always disappearing in the morning as if he had just been a dream. And she could feel that he was gone, and he took the intense passion that surrounded and filled him away when he left. She lifted her hand and touched her cheek somehow knowing he had kissed her there before he left. His lips.She let her thoughts linger on his lips. His lips that could be curved into the cruelest expressions but still could kiss so tenderly. She sometimes wanted to kiss him. Never.She could never. It would be too much risk too ever love him. Someone who had done so many terrible things. Someone who could simply ignore his emotions at will. What was she to him anyway? Something beautiful for him to look at? With that question in her mind Chun Li thought about how he looked at her. When she looked into his blue eyes she could see him falling in love with her, but she could also see how that confused him. She made him feel things he never felt before. Giving a heart to one that was heartless. Even if he was falling in love with her, she knew she was too afraid to ever love him. Too scared to love someone who could so easily hurt her. She refused to let him make her weak. All she had left was her strength. Chun Li opened her dark eyes and exhaled trying not to think about him anymore. But Vega wouldn't leave her thoughts as he had left reminders of himself all over the room.  
  
She looked at the rainbow of flowers that were resting in crystal vases placed around the room. Chun Li slowly sat up and looked at the many bouquets that were arranged around her. Then her eyes looked down on the floor in front of her, at the white box at her feet. She reached for the red satin ribbon and slowly untied the bow. With both hands she lifted off the lid and looked down at the gifts within. She looked down on the white dress made of the purest Chinese silk. She ran her fingertips along its gold embroidered butterflies and pearl buttons. She then saw a small black velvet box resting on the soft dress. She opened it and her soft lips parted as she looked upon the glittering diamond earrings set in gold. Chun Li set the earrings back on the silk dress and closed the box. She looked down at the closed box and sighed with equal feelings of flattery and rejection. First she thought that she could not accept such expensive gifts like that. That she would have to tell Vega to take them back. Then after a moment Chun Li reached and opened the box again and smiled. She had to respect how determined he was to have her.  
  
The underground fight club seemed to shake with the crowds eager cheers for more blood. Vega adjusted his tie as looked through the haze of cigarette smoke and down at the fighting pit. He sat in his seat and watched as the behemoth Hugo entered the pit followed his sexy pink haired manager Poison Kiss. She slowly glided on her high heels around Hugo and lifted the microphone to her moist lips as she stroked his shoulder.  
  
"Is anyone brave enough to challenge my Hugo?" Poison began to look around the arena with a mocking smirk. Then the pink haired vixen reached into her tight shorts pocket and pulled out a stack of bills. She leaned over as she waved the money tauntingly. "One thousand dollars cash." She waited but no one entered the pit. Poison stood up and tucked the money in her bra. "I guess no one has the balls Hugo." The wrestler smiled at Poison's words. Hugo and Poison were about to leave as the crowd erupted in an explosion of cheers. Poison turned to see who had answered her challenge and smiled as she saw the thin lanky Remy making his way to the pit. Remy ran his hand through his glossy aqua hair and took a deep breath. Remy casually walked into the pit and waited for Hugo and Poison's response. Poison laughed at Remy's small frame and grabbed a bottle of rum from one of the spectators. Poison smiled as she threw the bottle between her and Remy letting it shatter leaving glass fragments all over the asphalt pit.  
  
"Still feeling brave?" Poison laughed. Hugo snarled as his fists tightened and ready to pound in someone's skull. Remy just stood there and nodded. With that Poison laughed again and gestured for Hugo to kill him. Poison quickly left the pit as the crowd began to hurl the glass bottles into the pit. Remy closed his eyes and waited for the crowd to stop hurling glass. Then when it was over Remy opened his aqua eyes and coldly looked at his opponent who loomed over him.  
  
Vega looked on as the blood hungry crowd placed bets and shouted for them to start fighting. He watched the young Remy and hoped he wouldn't make any foolish mistakes.  
  
Remy took a deep breath and charged towards Hugo and punched him in the stomach with all his strength. Remy's aqua eyes widened as he looked up and saw that his punch didn't even faze Hugo. The Wrestler looked down at Remy and smiled. Before Remy could react Hugo grabbed him by the throat and held him high. Remy gasped for air and felt as if he was going to pass out until Hugo threw him to the glass littered floor. Remy landed on his back with a thud feeling the shards of glass cutting through his leather shirt. He began to rub his neck while keeping his eyes on Hugo.  
  
Vega shook his head in dismay. "Speed Remy.It's just as important as strength." Vega whispered his thoughts.  
  
Remy quickly got up. And decided when it came to brute force Hugo was far superior in that area. Defense . Remy thought to himself .It's all about defense!.  
  
With a grunt Hugo charged. Remy quickly ducked and tripped Hugo with a low kick using Hugo's own momentum against him. Remy leapt out of the way as the giant crashed to the ground.  
  
Vega smiled at Remy's clever move as he continued to watch the fight.  
  
Then Hugo slammed his fist against the ground and got up. He turned to Remy and forced out a furious scream.  
  
Remy's smirk faded "Ah shit."  
  
Hugo rushed towards Remy and they began to exchange blows. Remy continued to fight Hugo back until Hugo managed to land one good punch to Remy's stomach. Remy hunched over and as soon as he did he felt Hugo grab him by his side. Hugo raised Remy up with a shout and powerbombed him hard onto the glass. Remy cried out as he hit the ground feeling the shards cut into the back of his head. Hugo stomped on Remy's chest forcing more glass through Remy's skin. "I'm number one!" Hugo's shout shook the arena. Hugo grabbed the coughing Remy and lifted him above his head buy his neck and thigh. Then Hugo slammed Remy on his shoulders delivering fierce backbreacker. Hugo threw Remy to the ground again.  
  
Remy couldn't open his eyes yet and listened as the crown began the knockout countdown in unison. Slowly he sat up and got back to his feet to the crowds impressed cheers. Hugo enraged that Remy wouldn't stay down began to charge towards him. Remy crouched and as Hugo was about to attack. Then in a burst of light Remy's leapt unto the air and delivered a rage flash kick that sliced into Hugo. And as Hugo fell Remy delivered another and another before finally letting Hugo hit the glass littered ground. As Hugo staggered to his feet blood poured from his snarling lips. Hugo's fists began to swing in a barrage of punches. Remy blocked and waited. And as Hugo was about to punch again Remy became engulfed in blue energy. He raised his knee and caught Hugo's fist. Then as fast as liquid Remy assaulted Hugo in a fury of roundhouse kicks and punches followed by another fierce flash kick. Remy stayed focused and watched as Hugo hit the ground again. Hugo staggered to his feet once again and looked at the thin Remy who stood in total concentration. Hugo's eyes widened as Remy turned to his side and the brightest light began to glow between his hands. The light grew in intensity until it was blinding. Then Remy released it sending a herd of sonic booms towards Hugo. Remy stood there his eyes narrow looking though the blinding light until it faded. Hugo's cut body flickered with the remaining sparks of Remy's chi. Until Hugo fell to the ground with a boom. Remy breathed heavy and listened to the crowds begin to countdown to the knockout. Remy looked through the crowd and spotted Vega who gave him an impressed nod. Then after the count of ten Remy sighed and smirked. "Too easy."  
  
Remy sat on the curb as Necro handed him a towel.  
  
"Thanks man."  
  
"No problem." Necro sat beside him. As Remy held the towel to the back of his bleeding head.  
  
"Does it look bad?"  
  
With a nod and a smile Necro gave Remy the brutal truth. "Real bad!"  
  
Remy then felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see Necro's little sister Effie holding out a stack of hundreds.  
  
"Here Remy your prize money!" She smiled.  
  
"Don't sweat it kiddo you keep it." Remy smiled.  
  
"Yeah!" Effie stuffed the money in the pocket of her red mini dress.  
  
"Don't tell her that! Effie give Remy the money!" Necro shouted.  
  
But all Effie did was frown and stick out her tongue at her older brother. "Oh Remy that cute guy over there was lookin for ya."  
  
"Huh?" Remy turned and saw Vega waiting at the corner.  
  
"I gotta go guys later."  
  
Vega smiled as Remy approached still holding the towel to his head.  
  
"You ready to fulfill you're half of the deal?"  
  
"Oh thanks for asking Vega my head is fine." Remy sarcastically smiled.  
  
Vega had to laugh "How is you're head?"  
  
"Hurts like hell.I think I need a drink. Anyway do you have a plan?"  
  
"Yeah I'll let you know tomorrow."  
  
"You want to do this tomorrow?! I'm still pulling pieces of glass out of my skull and you want to do this tomorrow!"  
  
"It will be more than worth it, The file I have on Gill, it's Interpole's."  
  
"No way. How did you get your hands on that?"  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."  
  
"Maybe I would." Remy patted the back of his head with the towel.  
  
"Chun Li gave it to me, she's waiting for me right over there."  
  
"You're right I don't believe you." Remy smirked.  
  
"Look." Vega smiled as Remy turned to see Chun Li waiting. "Well as you can see I must be going."  
  
Remy looked on in disbelief as Vega approached Chun Li. Then feeling a little dizzy he decided to go sit back down at the curb.  
  
Vega silently stepped behind Chun Li and wrapped his arms around her. Then took a step back to see how she looked in his gifts. Vega looked at her. In her white silk Chinese dress embroidered with butterflies. It was sleeveless exposing her ivory shoulders. It hung low caressing her ankles as she moved. Her braided buns covered in silken white cloth and ribbons swaying with London's misty wind. He watched her as she adjusted her diamond earrings. She caught him staring at her, and her lips parted before she taunted him.  
  
"So busy admiring yourself you not used to admiring others I assume."  
  
Vega ignored her attempt tease him. "You look beautiful."  
  
Chun Li smiled and began to slowly walk away, just because she wanted to see him follow her. Vega walked with her in their slow erotic chase.  
  
"Why all the gifts?"  
  
"So I could take you out to dinner. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."  
  
Chun Li's eyes sparkled with excitement. "Cammy?"  
  
"Yes." 


	9. Freedom

Chapter 9: Freedom

London

Cammy lay on the stiff cot of her prison cell. Staring though the murky darkness towards the ceiling wishing it was the sky. Thinking of the day before. The days events were so vivid in her mind, unlike many things that she could not remember. Shadaloo was such a distorted blur. Even so she remembered Vega. Remembered him at Bison's side waiting for an order to kill and kill again. Not knowing why for some reason he rescued her from the base before it exploded. Cammy remembered that day hoping it was the day the Shadaloo nightmare was over. However in that daze she remembered how he beat her mere inches from her life. Cammy knew she didn't remember much but she remembered the icy sting as his claw ripped her skin and left her on those steps to die. Cammy tightened her fist. Her day would come along with her payback to Vega. Worse, this man was right next to Chun Li right now at this moment. Cammy's fist tightened even more feeling her pulse throb in her palm. That he could be hurting Chun Li and she knew she couldn't help her behind these bars. 

Cammy's eyes then flashed opened as she realized that she was being watched. She sat up on her cot as the two guards opened the barred door to her cell.

"Cammy White you are scheduled for a prison transfer."

Cammy's eyes widened as the guards approached with the shackles. She quickly drew away.

"What the hell nobody said anything about a transfer!"

Cammy's eyes darted around at them, then she noticed more guards gathering out side the cell.

"We suggest that you cooperate, we don't need another scene like the one you pulled the other day now do we?"

Cammy forced her breaths to slow. She stood up and raised her arms to be shackled. As she listened to the snap of the metal she closed her eyes. "Dear God..."

~

Chun Li took another sip from her wine glass and sat at the edge of Vega's bed. He looked at her so calm, much too calm than usual. Vega reached over and took her half full glass and placed it on a table. 

"You've had enough."

Chun Li looked offended by his words. Yet she still was smiling. "I'm not drunk."

"I know you're not drunk but you have had enough" Vega laughed not used to seeing her so comfortable with him. "Besides we should go to bed soon."

Chun Li's eyes sparkled with a fond memory that she immediately shared with Vega as soon as it came to her thoughts. 

"Back when I was a little girl in China. My father used to say that I had to fall asleep so that my soul could travel to wander the spirit world. So I would lay down sometimes and shut my eyes then open them really fast thinking that eventually I would see myself sleeping." Chun Li's laugh chimed in Vega's ears and he couldn't help but smile. Yet he gave her words more thought and his smiled faded.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing just thinking."

"About what?"

Vega hesitated for a moment not wanting to send a chill to the warm expression on Chun Li's face.

"You mention you father to me often, never your mother, why?"

Chun Li's eyes dark eyes looked surprised and she opened her mouth but she couldn't find words. Then she saw how seriously he was watching her, knowing he wanted an answer.

"She died when I was really young."

"You don't remember anything about her?"

Chun Li's dark brows lowered as she tried to give Vega an answer.

"Just faint images come to mind...not much more than that."

Chun Li exhaled letting her memory rest. She watched Vega so quiet. Seeing an unfamiliar sad expression replacing the confidence in his eyes.

"What is it Vega?"

"Nothing...I'm sorry about you're mother."

Chun Li nodded at Vega's words. Still she couldn't ignore the strange feeling that there was something wrong. Vega watched her overlooking him. Knowing it was impossible to hide anything from her eyes.

"What about your mother?"

Vega's eyes widened as she finished her question. Her words, her tone were as if she had read his very thoughts.

"Why do you ask?"

"I told you all I could about mine , so tell me about yours."

Vega couldn't speak since he had never spoken of it. So many emotions moved though him at the thought of his mother. Not only unaware of the words to describe it, but not knowing what to feel when he thought of her. All he knew was that this was the only person he could ever tell. The only person he could trust.

"She was so gentle, I had never seen her get angry, not once. She always had a smile for me. Always had tender words of praise. To be honest she was simply beautiful, ...outside...within...in all ways truly beautiful."

Despite the pain Vega had to smile at the memory of his mother. 

"And your father?"

Chun Li watched as Vega's smile faded as a colder expression changed his face.

"He was nothing like the man you're father was."

Chun Li nodded feeling the sad uncomfort as she felt Vega retreat away from the conversation. Knowing she had asked the wrong question.

"I'd better go." Chun Li's voice was almost inaudible.

"No, please stay." 

Vega wrapped his hand around her wrist wanting her by his side.

"I'm tired I can't stay awake until three in the morning like you." Chun Li smiled.

Vega ran his fingertips across her soft ivory cheek and down her neck.

"I don't like to beg..." Vega drew close to her "...unless you want me too."

Chun Li closed her eyes as his breath hit her skin. Vega lay a single kiss on her neck. Then her eyes flashed open and she withdrew from the blissful daze he created. 

"No Vega I can't sleep here with you."

"Well I won't let you sleep on the sofa anymore."

Chun Li shook her head slowly "I can't."

"Lay down go to sleep, don't make me have to rip the sofa into pieces."

Chun Li laughed at how seriously he meant it and then released a sigh , feeling so tired from the day, and his persistence.

"Just lay down." Vega smiled. "Just laying down nothing more." Vega tried he's best to look innocent.

She looked at him hoping he was being truthful. Chun Li leaned back and rolled on her stomach and rested her head on the silk pillows.

"Much better than the couch isn't it."

Chun Li gave him a soft sound of agreement as Vega began to massage her shoulders. 

"Just relax." Vega kneaded at her muscles. Listening as her breaths became longer and deeper until she finally drifted to sleep.

~

Remy aqua eyes roamed the London scenery then again remained fixated on the burning prison truck on the bridge. The glimmer of police lights and the fire trucks horns loomed in the atmosphere. Still he waited at the safe distance where he was. Watching the results of his actions merly minute ago.

"How did it go?"

Remy turned to Vega and gave him a smirk

"You're late Vega."

Vega smiled "I just couldn't get her to fall asleep. You'd think after all the wine at dinner. She must be more of a drinker than I thought."

Remy shook his head slowing doubting Vega's words.

"Where is Cammy?"

"In the backseat." Remy replied with an accomplished tone.

Vega looked through the tinted windows of the car and saw faint image of Cammy's face. Feeling her heavy stare on him.

"Did it all go as planned?"

"Yeah, I rammed the truck, the guards brought Cammy out, and I paid them. Too much if you ask me. Hopefully this will all look like just another hit and run."

Vega looked back at the backseat windows.

"You hear that Cammy I spent a lot of money for you." Vega grinned. "But I'm sure I'm not the first man that's said something like that to you." Vega's spiteful words sent fire through Cammy soul.

Cammy kicked the car door at Vega's words. Remy buried his face in his hands as Vega snickered.

"Please don't get her started again you don't know what it was like getting her in the car. Good thing for the shackles." 

"Good work Remy." Vega handed over the file.

"Interpol you say."

"Straight from Chun Li's office."

Remy sifted through the file. "This is perfect."

"We better get going. I don't need to be seen." Vega walked around to the passenger side of the car and got in. He looked over his shoulder at Cammy. Her blonde brows furiously low over her tired blue eyes. The soft unsettling sound of her deep breathes through the silence. Remy got in and began the drive back to the hotel.

"Well Cammy don't you even want to know why?"

Cammy refused to answer and just continued to cautiously watch Vega. Her silence began to agitate him.

"Not even a thank you?" Vega smirked at her. But Cammy saw through his false civility and refused to play his game.

"Don't you even want to know how Chun Li is doing?" Vega's blue eyes glimmered knowing she would have to take that bait.

"If you did anything to her Vega I swear."

"So mistrustful. Can't you let the past remain in the past."

"I'll never trust you, and as far as the past goes you should know I will never forget. I would avenge Chun Li along with myself."

"Why don't you believe that she's fine?"

"Because I know you."

For a moment Vega became quiet as he paused before his honest plea.

"I haven't done anything to her. Some fate has cursed me with a heart, I can't hurt her even if I tried."

"Deceiver..."

"We are going after Bison. I want you to join us."

Cammy's let out a smug laugh. "First tell me how it feels." Cammy tilted her head back in confidence as she in that moment discovered the truth to Vega's sudden truce. "How does it feel to be a failure?"

"I am no failure." Vega's grin faded as anger began to quken his breaths.

"Yes you are, you failed an assignment, Bison saw he had no use for you, I hear he has ordered Sagat to find you and eliminate you. Just the way he sent you to kill me all those years ago. Isn't that right Vega?"

Vega's fist tightened in fury at Cammy's words "Yes Cammy, strange where fate can lead us."

Cammy smiled hearing the pensive tone in Vega's voice. Feeling an overwhelming confidence even within the shackles. A victory even if it was simply words.

"Come with us Cammy. Let us become hunters instead of hunted from now on."

"Not until I see Chun Li." 

"Fair enough." Vega handed her a long coat. Cammy's bound hands hesitated at first but she took the long simple brown coat. 

"The lock pick is in the pocket."

Cammy slipped her delicate hand in the pocket and pulled out the long pick and began to work on the cuffs on her hands. She didn't know why he was helping her, but it was better than where she was before. Vega closed his eyes giving Cammy's words of failure and fate more thought. Only she could speak something so harsh, so cold, and so utterly true. 

~

Cammy held the coat tightly around her as Vega opened room door. She couldn't help but quickly walk past him and over look the room expecting the worst. Vega shut the door and laid the keys on the table. Waiting for the inevitable question from Cammy.

"Where's Chun Li."

"Lower your voice she's sleeping." Vega guided Cammy to bedroom where Chun Li slept.. "Don't wake her up." Vega whispered as he opened the door,

Cammy walked over to the bed and kneeled at the bedside looking at Chun Li sleeping peacefully. She then turned to Vega feeling a mixture of guilt and denial.

"You were serious about the heart chatter weren't you?" 

Vega smiled at Cammy whispered question. 

"She's changed me."

Cammy nodded still not believing everything that was occurring. She watched as Vega took off his shoes and jacket and slid into bed with Chun Li. She watched how Chun Li's arms winded around his naturally even in slumber. Her instinct telling her this was genuine. Cammy slowly stood up and made her way to the door.

"Go to sleep on the couch Cammy. Rest well we have work ahead of us."

Cammy nodded liking the thought of revenge. Then quietly closed the door.

~ 

Vega drew Chun Li closer and let his face lean against her shoulder. Watching her serene sleeping face. Hoping that she was dreaming a fantasy with him. He closed his eyes as he relaxed against her. Enjoying the true peace that it was to lay beside her. Before joining her in rest he confessed with a whisper. "Strange is the places fate can lead one to, its has lead me to many places. But none lovelier then the place is has lead me now. For I am by your side. No sunset can rival the blush of your cheek. No where is there a breeze softer than your silken hair. No river is more soothing than your touch. No where is there a star lit sky that can compete with the sparkle or your dark eyes. This is where fate has brought me. To a sanctuary somewhere between ecstasy and bliss, I don't know where I am but it must be close to heaven. For you are my angel, and in dreams you listen to my prayers right now. My beautiful Chun Li."


	10. Memory of a Doll

Atlantic Ocean

~

She could feel the sun on her skin. The comforting warmth of the cashmere blanket around her body. She could faintly hear Vega's heartbeat as her head rested against his chest. She listened to Cammy's voice, but was unable to understand her. Chun Li's eyes then slowly opened at the realization that she was being carried somewhere. Until she succumbed to the fatigue again and had to close her eyes. She felt him lay her down on a bed. Chun Li forced her eyes open. Vega combed her bangs away from her face. 

"Go back to sleep. I'm just taking you home." 

Chun Li moaned a reply and closed her eyes and returned to her sleep.

"Chun Li?" Cammy's voice chimed in her ears. "Come on wake up its almost noon."

Chun Li opened her eyes. "Cammy ...You really are here I thought I was dreaming."

Cammy laughed at how groggy she sounded. "Vega told me you had a little too much wine."

Chun Li rubbed her head and looked at Cammy again. "Are you wearing my clothes?"

Cammy looked down at the loose sweat pants and tank top. "I didn't have any. They are a little big on me."

Chun Li made face at her and laughed. Trying not to be too sensitive about her weight.

Cammy got up from Chun Li's bedside and walked into the bathroom. Chun Li could hear her looking through the medicine cabinet. Cammy returned with a small paper cup and rattled a bottle of aspirin. Chun Li sat up and took the bottle and snapped open the lid. She looked down at herself still in her white dress. "Oh great now it's going to have wrinkles." Chun Li dropped two pills in her mouth.

Cammy smiled "Never was a dress person myself. Not to mention the state you were in and with Vega around, I'm surprised you're still in you're dress" Cammy handed her the water.

Chun Li took a sip. Then stared at Cammy again as her senses seemed to return. "How did you get here Cammy?"

"Vega took care of it." Cammy's smile faded. "Him and this kid Remy."

Chun Li rolled her eyes. "It's a miracle you got out then. I told him not to rely on a kid."

"He's young Chun but he definitely doesn't work for Bison. I don't particularly like Vega but he knows what he's doing. I'll give him that much. And because he knows what he's doing I am going to go with you two. " There was a silence at Cammy's words.

"Good." Chun Li nodded. She then had to smile. She knew this was going to work.

"But Chun Li...I'm not helping Vega...I'm helping you." Cammy got up and faced the door. "And I've been thinking. It's not too late for us to just ..go"

Cammy turned to face Chun Li and saw something she had never seen in Chun Li's eyes before. Her dark eyes were cold and seemed focused on a single thought.

"He's going to bring me to Bison" Chun Li's words were calculated as if she had rolled them over and over within her mind for years.

"I know Chun it's just that he's done things we shouldn't forget that's all. And I don't ever want to sound as if I pity myself...I don't remember much...But I remember how he attacked me that day...It was worse than what he did to you even if not by much."

"Cammy I have to find Bison, I know Vega-"

"You don't know him as well as I." Cammy's voice shook with resolve as she struggled to remember what she could. "He killed nearly everyday, it didn't matter how or whom. Chun Li he has no conscious."

"And you could very well be speaking about yourself with those same words Cammy...yet I trust you, don't I?" Chun Li stared into Cammy with burning dark eyes.

Cammy gave her a single hesitant nod of agreement. 

"I have to take a shower...I'll be out in a minute." Chun Li walked quickly to the bathroom and shut the door. She stopped and leaned against the door she just closed giving her previous words more thought. She didn't say them to teach Cammy a lesson, even if they accomplished that as well. All she could remember was the feeling of having to defend Vega. Cammy was right she should keep her eyes open. The feeling still rested uncomfortably within her. She was changing him, but now she realized he was also changing her.

~

Chun Li took a step back at the sight before her. She looked out over the endless ocean. She had no idea she was on a boat. She closed the curtain and decided on her attire. Chun Li wore a sleeveless white top and jean shorts in response to the scorching sun above. She opened the door and leisurely walked along the deck. Then she saw Vega sitting with his legs folded. The heat seemed to be affecting him also as he was wearing only a simple pair of red pants that were obviously from Japan. Chun Li closed her eyes as a relieving cool breeze passed over her. As she opened her eyes she knew what he was doing, and she could not think of a better place to meditate than on this gentle water. She strode lightly and stood behind him.

"About time Chun Li." Vega remained seated his eyes still shut.

"You knew it was me." Chun Li smirked.

"I thought you were never going to come out."

Chun Li strode in front of him.

"Vega I have to ask you something about Cammy."  
Vega released a sigh "You detectives, don't you ever stop asking questions?"

"I want you to tell me about when you attacked her." Chun Li's tone remained even.

Vega slowly opened his eyes and got to his feet. He tilted his head back stretching his neck. Then decided to give his answer. "Make me" Vega smiled.

Chun Li raised her eyebrows at Vega's taunting words. She smiled back and forced a laugh. "You have to make everything difficult don't you?"

"How about this, you win the spar, and I'll tell you..." Vega circled Chun Li, his eyes roving over every inch of her. "...but if I win..."

Chun Li looked over her shoulder at him. "What?"

Vega still smiling stood right in front of her "Then I want you kiss me."

Chun Li's lips parted about to protest.

"First one laid out on the floor wins."

"Well then, get ready to lose." Chun Li went into fighting stance. 

Vega gave an approving nod and also went into fighting stance. Vega dashed towards her with a punch she easily blocked. The two exchanged simple punches that they evaded casually. 

"That's all you have Chun Li?"

"I'm just warming up." Chun Li went to knee him in the stomach, Vega blocked the blow with his palms and took her knee and shoved her back. Chun L staggered at first and flipped backward on her palms and returned to her stance. Vega leapt towards her and quickened the pace with an assortment of fast swings. Vega then feigned a retreat then gave Chun Li a blow to stomach. Vega took a step away "Too easy..."

Chun Li sneered at his words and spun forward with a kick. Vega ducked and when her back was turned he elbowed her at the small of her back. Chun Li felt herself hurl forward and hit the guard rail at the edge of the boat. Vega quickly wrapped his arms around hers behind her back. Chun Li resisted the urge to cry out at the sharp surge of pain from her shoulders. Vega leaned over her shoulder while still tightly clenching her arms with his "Come on Chun Li you're barely giving me exercise."

Chun Li let out a soft angry growl and shoved him back forcing him off her arms. She charged at him fueled by the fury of his snide remarks. Chun Li thrust her shoulder into his chest forcing a breath out of Vega. Chun Li took his thigh and swiftly straightened throwing him over her shoulders. For a moment Chun though he was about to hit the ground, but Vega leapt further and over the guard rail. Chun Li let out a frightened gasp but Vega reached for the rail, took hold and spun and kicked her with both legs across her shoulder. Chun Li fell backward landing on the deck hard in a sitting position. She looked up at Vega gracefully flip back onto the deck. She clenched her fists as she looked at the smug smile upon his face. She got up and as Vega casually walked over to her. Chun Li swung again but he ducked, she kept a steady wave of blows coming at him. Vega kept blocking and evading but he couldn't seem to get a hit in edgewise.

Then Chun Li stopped and stood in front of him and lowered her hands. Vega did the same, a worried look filled his blue eyes knowing Chun Li would never back down from a fight. He wondered if she was hurt. Chun Li slowly walked to his side and lay her delicate hand on his chest. Chun Li's dark eyes longingly stared into his and she slowly slid her hand down his chest to his stomach. Vega watched her almost not believing this was happening. Then Chun Li leaned towards him and closed her eyes. Her hand skillfully slid to his back and let her nails glide across his skin. Vega closed his eyes and waited for her approaching lips. Then Chun Li hooked both his ankles and thrust her hand against his chest and slammed him to the deck. Chun Li stood over him laying there and blew her bangs out of her face. "Now..." Chun Li regained her breath "Tell me why you attacked Cammy then." She looked down at Vega's priceless defeated expression. He steadily regained his breath. Vega then forced a smirk and casually turned on his side resting his head on his palm. Then Vega kicked his legs back and tripped Chun Li throwing her in the same position he was just in. Not forgetting the sensual trick she played on him earlier. Vega rolled on top of her and held her wrists against the floor above her head.

"That was ...clever."

Chun Li smiled thinking back on the ploy she successfully used on him. She was on the floor now, but she obviously won today.

"Cammy shares Bison's DNA, the mind control was failing, he feared how powerful she could become. I didn't want to kill Cammy, still I could not at least make it look like I tried."

Vega watched her expression now very serious. "I could have killed her...but I didn't. That's why I left her on those steps, to be found."

"Why didn't you then?" Chun Li pressed on.

"Shadaloo was never a beautiful place, the only beauty that was to be found was the dolls." 

"That's the only reason, because they were beautiful?"

"That's reason enough for me. They were beautiful, like you..." Vega leaned closer to her. 

"Still hoping to get that kiss?" Chun Li taunted him.

"I always am." Vega said softly as he slid off her and walked away. Not wanting to fall into her trap twice.

Chun Li watched him walk away. Almost feeling sorry him...almost. She then looked up into the clear blue sky above. Her mind thought about everything he had told her about Cammy. She lay there re-questioning his statements in her mind. But those thoughts were forced out of her mind as she looked back up at the sky, it was the same color as Vega's eyes. Chun Li closed her eyes and felt foolish catching herself thinking such things. Then she opened her eyes again, and couldn't help but smile when she thought about him.


	11. Guiding Light

Chapter 11: The Guiding Light  
Barcelona

~

Chun Li and Cammy waited on the stone walk. They noticed a small crowd already begin to form at the sight of Vega's boat. A gentle breeze always swaying the woman's ruffled dresses and braided hair. The air carried the sweet sound of children's laughter and an old man's heartfelt acoustic guitar playing. Cammy unlike Chun Li seemed rather unmoved by the sight, she gave Chun Li a grave look and slowly shook her head. Then Chun Li realized what she was so upset over, the fear of being recognized, or news of their arrival reaching the wrong ears. Chun Li's worries then escaped her mind as she watched an eager little brown haired girl standing on her toes trying to get a glimpse of Vega. Chun Li smiled at how the girls brown eyes light at he sight of Vega approaching. Vega took the little girl's hand and walked past Chun Li giving her a smile, obviously very pleased with all the commotion he was causing. Cammy and Chun Li waited a distance behind the crowd of eager hand shakers and women kissing Vega's cheek and offering roses. After a while it became apparent that the news of Vega's being back must have traveled fast because woman hurried over with pen and paper ready to be signed. Chun Li could hear Cammy muttering curses about the shrieking woman flocking around them. Then Chun Li looked ahead at the large villa that was Vega's home a short distance away. Vega's mansion was bathed in golden sun and cradled next to the countless sparkles of the water. Finally when they reached the gates and his servants shuffled within Vega said his good-byes and nudged Cammy and Chun Li inside his estate. However the small girl was still accompanying them on the path lined with trees and gardens towards his door. Vega then handed the girl the bunch of roses that he collected from the welcoming villagers. Vega then gestured to one of his servants, which came with one of Vega's suitcases. Vega reached inside and pulled out his wallet. After pulling out a few bills Vega handed them to Cammy.   
"You're sure you don't want to take a rest here first?"  
"I had plenty of rest on that damn boat. . ." Cammy took the money. "...But I need some clothes, I can't be wandering around in Chun Li's all the time." Cammy gave him a clever smile. With a roll of his eyes Vega reopened his wallet and gave her a few more bills.  
"There's a good lad." Cammy turned and made her way over to the waiting car to drop her off at the airport. She gave Chun Li a wink right before she closed the door. The servants began taking the bags into the mansion. Chun Li joined Vega who was talking to the little girl, obviously talking about her by the way their eyes kept glancing at her. The little girl chimed a reply that made Vega laugh. He then kissed her hand and bid her goodbye. Chun Li watched the little girl leaving, but the child stopped and stuck her tongue out at Chun Li when Vega wasn't looking. Chun Li smirked in response to the jealous antic by the girl who held her head high and walked away. Vega led her into the house and waited for the servants to leave before he spoke.  
"That little girl...it never fails she always seems to find me."  
"She didn't seem to like me very much."  
Vega laughed seemingly knowing this even before Chun Li spoke. "I know, she has decided that she wants to marry me."   
"If she only knew" Chun Li sighed then began to feel rather strange.

She looked around at this enormous place filled with expense, bouquets, mirrors and artwork. It should have been impressive ,instead it was cold, and the foreboding sadness seemed to suffocate her soul. She followed Vega up the seemingly endless flight of stairs that led to his bedroom. Then as she reached the peak something within made her turn and look over her shoulder. Her lips parted at the sight and her eyes moved over the large detailed portrait that hung within a golden frame close to the high ceiling as if it were only meant to be looked upon from that precise point. Chun Li inhaled almost shocked at the beauty of the picture. The woman was wearing a strapless satin red dress tight against her except at the base where it bellowed in loose lace ruffles. Chun Li's eyes focused on her delicate hands that rested in her lap, accented with treasures of rings and bracelets, holding a single red rose. A short necklace that had a gold snake hung on it's chain and rested in her chest. Elegantly pinned up very long blonde hair draped over her shoulder so pale against her tan Spanish skin. Chun Li took a step forward unable to blink as she looked up at the painted face, looking at the full subtle smiling lips. The face a near exact mirror image of Vega's, except only it lacked Vega's cold expression. Her blonde brows arched over fascinating sapphire eyes that rested on the rose below. Chun Li felt her heart sink as she looked into this woman's blue endless eyes. Chun Li shook her head slightly trying to break away from the allure of the portrait. But she found herself looking back at the woman's sad blue eyes, Vega's eyes...

Vega leaned in the doorway watching Chun Li focus on the portrait.

"The portrait doesn't do enough justice."

Vega's words startled Chun Li as if she had been under a spell. He slowly walked over to her side and looked upon the painting with her. "Doesn't show the glow of her skin, the shimmer of her hair, the way her eyes sparkled. . ." He could think of a million things that he missed about his mother. His voice however fell to silence, not ready for Chun Li to knows those matters yet. Vega turned to watch her, enjoying how in awe she was at his mother's beauty.

Chun Li couldn't help but let the honestly escape her "You have the same eyes, I was just thinking about how you have the exact same eyes." Chun Li turned her head to look at his eyes again. Then wished she hadn't, his eyes seemed to be drawing her in with its secret temptations for her.

Vega took a step away. "We did have the same eyes." 

Chun Li listened to his somber tone, it was the same tone her own voice had when she spoke of her father. She did not need to ask if his mother was gone too. She could only think of one thing to say.

"I'm sorry."

Vega at first seemed amused at her gesture then his face showed some guilt. Chun Li had no idea how the simple words were affecting him inside.

"You should never apologize to me Chun Li." Vega's words no longer quiet. They sounded more like a warning.

Thoughts of the past drowned Vega's mind and he could no longer look at her. He walked away into his bedroom and walked over to his dresser. He looked into the mirror above it. Just watching himself loathing the look of guilt on his usually confident face. She didn't realize how she tortured him. Apologizing freely when she had never done anything wrong to him. Not knowing why but he couldn't do the same, after all he had done still he could not give her a simple sorry. He wanted too but the awkwardness kept him silent. He wondered how she became the way she was, so full of sympathy and forgiveness, how could he ever do the same if he didn't understand how.  
Chun Li slowly walked into the room keeping her concerned dark eyes on Vega as she moved toward the bed where her suitcase lay. She half heartily opened it and began to sift through it contents. She pretended to be looking for something but all the while she watched him. Vega looked into the mirror at her reflection to see her eyes dart back towards her suitcase, she had been watching him, and he knew it. Vega knew what she would not be finding in that case. The file he gave Remy in exchange for his help. Only now was Vega beginning to feel that perhaps he made a clumsy move. He knew she still did not trust him, no matter how forgiving she seemed at times. He knew he would have to play his next move carefully. He thought of the last thing he wanted to do, and knew that's what she would have wanted. The very thought made Vega feel sick within. He turned from the mirror and walked beside her. Chun Li waited to hear him explain why he had got upset about the apology, however that was not what she was about to hear.  
"Chun Li there is something I have to tell you."  
At Vega's words the room darkened with the setting sun as if in tune to his very mood. Chun Li glanced over at him at her shoulder. "What is it?"  
"I took you're file on Gill back in London, I gave it to Remy, that was the price for his aid in getting Cammy. That's why I didn't wait for you to help me, besides I knew you couldn't do something like that anyway."  
Chun Li brows lowered not expecting these words from Vega. Her deep breaths were now becoming audible. And her skin began to go hot with anger. "You're right Vega I should never apologize to you."  
Her voice was too calm for Vega's ears. He knew she was furious. 

"At least I didn't unpack yet." Chun Li zipped up the suitcase. "I knew you are a lot of things but for some reason I never thought you were a common thief along with every other revolting thing I know about you." Chun Li's voice was a dangerous whisper.

Vega took a step back at her words that lashed like a whip from her lips.

"Chun Li I'm..." Vega's lips remained parted as he was still trying to apologize. Yet the words never came. "I can do anything to make it up to you." Vega tried his best to be sincere but the words come out like just another conceited remark. He realized this too late after he spoke. Vega reached for her hand hoping that was not the last time he'd touch her warm skin.

"Then get me a flight back to New York." Chun Li snatched her hand away and stared at him with her dark eyes before turning away refusing to keep looking at him.

Vega's lips parted as he was about to attempt an apology once more. Still he decided against it.

"If that's what you want." Vega spoke quietly, still not letting the pain within show in his voice. He walked to the door but before he left, he looked at her, standing there, angry but still beautiful, in his home. The picture was almost perfect. Vega shut the door and leaned against it suddenly feeling weak in his soul. He knew it was over.

~

The cold marble stung as Vega's hands brushed away the dead leaves and petals that littered his mothers grave. His blue eyes closed in response to the freezing breeze that edged pass. After the wind subsided Vega slowly opened his eyes and raised his hand from the marble. He peered through his long blond bangs in horror at his blood soaked hands. He stumbled back as he saw the scarlet blood all over the white marble. Vega kneeled down and closed his eyes hoping it would all go away. Trying with everything within to grasp sanity again but it seemed so beyond his reach. 

"Closing you're eyes wont hide you from you're own mind." Rose's voice echoed quietly.

Vega kept his eyes closed and refused to answer.

"Vega." Rose lay her hand on Vega's shoulder not only to comfort him but to let him know she was real.

"I saw blood." 

"Did you?"

Vega nodded and shivered as a cold breeze passed.

"There is no blood Vega."

Vega opened his eyes and looked down at his hands turning them over and back again. Not understanding what was happening to him. "You're doing this aren't you?"

"No Vega you are...I'm only allowing you to see it."

"I don't understand."

"You don't understand a lot of things Vega." Rose removed her hand from his shoulder and let him think about her words.

Feeling somewhat insulted Vega got up and turned to look at her. Rose's purple eyes glittered in the moonlight. Rose looked up at the clear night sky. Reading the stars like words in a book.

"I see you're single path has divided into two."

Vega watched her not knowing what she was speaking of. Still not wanting to admit that he didn't know.

"I see a unlikely alliance between former enemies."

"Yes as short lived as it was, Rose you are telling me nothing." Vega watched her in cold defiance.

Rose finally lowered her eyes from the heavens. "Do you know why you saw blood Vega?"

Vega watched her with cold eyes, the awkward knowledge that she knew his thoughts infuriated him.

"You saw it because of the guilt that is now infesting you're soul. It will continue to reside there until you confess!"

"Confess what? There is nothing to confess I have not denied to her what I have done."

"I do not tell you to confess the obvious Vega. Confess that you regret it!"

"She knows!"

"Yes she does...tell her anyway! Choose not to and she will be gone tonight."

Vega shook his head in response to her advice.

"You're choice is before you I have done my part."

"What do you know? Nothing Rose!" Vega lashed at Rose feeling sick with how much she knew.

"Still too arrogant to listen. Look at you Vega. Leaving her there alone without the truth from you."

"I did tell her the truth."

"You think so simple Vega! Tell her what's in you're heart. Or go home to you're empty mansion alone and spend the rest of you're life that way, lonely and hiding!"

Vega's expression changed. Rose could see the fear in his eyes at thought of his future alone.

"I cannot change the past-"

"The past bores me Vega!" Rose waved a hand dismissing him. "I'm interested in the future."

"Is there a future Rose?"

"That's not what you really want to ask me. You want to know if there is a future with Chun Li."

Vega hesitated at first but there was no denying what Rose already knew. "Yes."

"My only desire is to help you Vega, you are the ally that knows Bison's secrets, the very ally Chun Li needs. It is her destiny to destroy him. And it's you're destiny to be with her. If you do not help her... the past will repeat itself." Rose placed her hand briefly under Vega's chin in a gesture of reassurance.

"What do you mean the past will repeat itself?"

Rose pointed at the grave behind Vega. He turned and glanced at the grave and looked back at Rose in disbelief. Wanting to know who and what she meant. Then it all came into light and Vega felt as though he couldn't breath at the very thought.

"No."

"That's what I want to hear. Do not stand by and allow life to pass by with a whisper. When you can serenade it with the truth. Go home Vega, tell her what's in you're heart, stay by her side. Death, Vega it looms ever so close to us all, time is short, and you're time to tell her you love her is running out."

Vega closed his eyes thinking about her words. Still not knowing truly what she meant. When he opened his eyes Rose was gone.

"I'll die before you Chun Li..."


	12. Darkened Room

Chapter 12: Darkened Room

Barcelona

~

Vega hesitated as he approached his bedroom door. He rested his hand lightly on the doorknob thinking of how he was going to persuade Chun Li to stay. Vega looked over his shoulder at the portrait of his mother, a reminder of Rose's warning. Vega turned towards the door determined to make Chun Li understand. Vega opened the door and opened his mouth to speak but saw that Chun Li was laying on her side fast asleep. Vega softly closed the door behind him and made his way across his room to his bed. He crawled upon the bed and lay behind her and held her in his arms. He was tempted to just let her remain sleeping, but he knew as angry as she was she would only wake up and leave anyway. Vega leaned toward her and lay his hand on her beautiful face, the type of beauty only he could fully admire. He moved his fingers across her soft cheek and traced her perfect mouth. He remembered seeing her sleep this peacefully before, so long ago when they were young, when he entered her room and kissed her. He remembered how much he ached to kiss her, he didn't care how or if it was wrong or right. Now he knew it was wrong, even if it felt so right to do it. As much as he yearned for it again he couldn't bring himself to repeat his fondest memory. He refused to ruin this attempt at having her love him, and this time he swore he was going to do it right. Vega rubbed her shoulder gently trying to awaken her.

"Chun Li…wake up…" Vega leaned closer to her and spoke in a whisper. "Please…" Vega wrapped his hand around her wrist and held her close determined to make her stay and at least hear him.

Chun Li moaned softy as she forced herself to open her eyes. Chun Li jerked her hand away, but Vega did not let go. Chun Li's hand clenched and her breaths became heavy with rage, Vega however noticed this even before she did.

"Are you going to hit me?" Vega's voice was quiet and calm.

Chun Li stared around at the dark room thinking about his question.

"I might." 

Vega exhaled "I don't care if you do."

Chun Li couldn't think of anything to say after hearing the unfamiliar defeated tone of his voice.

"I thought you were leaving." Vega pressed on so she would at least talk.

"I …" Chun Li found it hard to admit to him what happened. "I was going to…then I don't know the air smelled so sweet like roses. I felt so calm…I wanted to talk to you before I left, but I just fell asleep."

Vega shifted uncomfortably, he knew exactly why she fell asleep.

"I don't know…" Chun Li continued "its like something is helping you."

"Maybe someone is." Vega often felt convinced that Chun Li could read his soul easily, this was yet another instance that she was indeed right. Then he realized he still had to do what he was advised to do. Vega rested upon her silken shoulder. He focused on the thoughts in his head, and the one that he wanted to share with her even if she was disgusted by it, even if it made this worse.

"Seeing you asleep just now made me remember…the night I went to you're room and kissed you…" Vega still held her wrist but loosened his grip. "I know it was wrong but…I want you to know that no one ever made me feel that way before, and no one ever has since I met you."

Chun Li felt her heart go heavy as he whispered. She was listening hard for any traces of deceit in his voice. But everything in her heart was telling her his words were true.

"You will never know how deep you wounded me…" Vega continued knowing his next confession may scare her, but he owed her the truth now. "Bison made sure to remind me often of how you broke my heart…I began to even hate you for refusing my love…and when he wanted me to kill you…It made sense to me…if I could not have you why should anyone else?"

Chun Li's heart pounded hearing his icy words. Her eyes burned with tears, trying to make sense of him. Trying to understand why he was like this.

"Believe me I regret that night ever since…The worst of my sins…But I'm away from that former life now…and seeing you …it was like seeing you for the first time all over again."

Chun Li closed her eyes in the dark as tears fell down her ivory cheeks. His voice trembled as he restrained his sadness. "And I loved you then and I love you now…and I swear I will never hurt you again." Vega pulled her closer. "Forgive me please." Vega breathed the plea lightly and desperately into her ear.

Chun Li couldn't answer him. Did he love her? Was he even capable of it? And though she didn't even want to admit it to herself, she hoped those words spoken so blissfully from his lips were true. Life was predictable until he came to her with his promises of getting her what she wanted more than anything: revenge on Bison. She had always known what to do, but for the first time in her life she was truly confused, and he made her feel this way too often. Still it was worth it, for the way he could make her feel, the way he was making her feel right now.

"Chun Li I'm so sorry."

As Vega spoke these words Chun Li sank onto in arms. Vega placed his hands on her face and wiped away her tears. "Please don't leave." Chun Li lay her hand upon his and held it. Deep down she didn't want to leave, his apology lifted the anger away and she remained in the comfortable heat of his embrace.

"Cammy called she found out where the tournament is in Japan. She wants us to fly up there right away."

"We?"

"Yeah Vega … you and me."

Chun Li could feel him smiling against her shoulder and just had to do the same. Vega tilted his head back and pulled her hand to his mouth and kissed her wrist before releasing her hand. Vega leaned towards her inhaling the sweet fragrance of her skin before tasting the back of her neck with a kiss. His fingers slowly slid under the strap of her small shirt. Vega pulled the strap down her shoulder and kissed the skin he exposed. Vega caressed his way back to her neck leaving a trail of fire across her. Chun Li shuddered as she felt his tongue lick her sensitive skin. She reached back and buried her hand in his hair. Vega explored her body with his hands and felt her tense as he moved his hand firmly to her breast. Then he released her as he realized the mistake he might be making.

"You're not ready are you?" Vega sat up as he asked her this question that he already knew the answer to.

Chun Li turned on her back and looked at his face in the moonlight. She looked into his eyes so filled with desire, and his mouth ready to spill kiss after kiss upon her. But he was right, she wasn't ready. Chun Li shook her head in response.

Vega watched her, realizing again that he had never seen anything as beautiful as her. She lay there bringing her warmth into this usually cold room. Vega then remembered Rose's prophetic words, and the sadness again filled his blue eyes and Chun Li saw it.

"Vega is there anything you want to tell me" Chun Li spoke in the lowest whisper.

Again she just knew. Still he didn't want to look into her eyes and see them any more troubled than they were.

"Nothing…don't worry."

Vega refused to lose the angel that lay before him, the only one willing to truly forgive him. He folded the blanket over her. And kissed her hand goodnight.

"Go to sleep Chun Li."

~


	13. Redemption

Chapter 13: Redemption

Barcelona

Chun Li's eyes opened at he familiar sound of her cell phone's electronic music. She paused to rub her eyes with one hand, while fumbling for her purse she stashed under Vega's bed. She pulled the purse onto the pillow and rested on her elbows as she opened it and flipped open the phone.

"Detective Xiang"

"Chun?"

"Cammy?"

"Sagat has called you out. It's a real dump and the other fighters won't be close where you and he will be. Smells like a trap Chun Li…"

"I bet it is." Chun Li's eyes narrowed. "When?"

"Two days."

"I'll meet you at the airport"

"Good Vega has a jet, I'm sure he'll hide the women and liquor before you board."

"That's not funny" Chun Li said as she laughed.

"What's not funny is we wont be able to go in with you. Maybe you shouldn't go at all-"

"I'm not afraid!" Chun Li was no longer laughing.

"Not saying you are, I have faith in you to handle anything."

Chun Li closed her eyes, already getting ready for what she knew she was going to face.

"He still doesn't know you wont be alone, we have that advantage. I'll pray for you." With that Cammy hung up the phone.

Chun Li stayed there staring at the bedpost with the phone to her ear, even though she knew Cammy was no longer on the other line. With a sigh she threw the phone back into her bag and didn't bother to close it. She hoped off the bed and walked over the row of heavily curtained windows. Thinking that she was going to do the same to every single one of the rest of the drapes in this dark house. As she drew open the last one she peered out to the garden to the endless land, and cliffs in the distance. The morning sky was beaming with immaculate sunlight against a pale violet heaven.

_Where is he?_ She released a sigh.

She wandered the bedroom that was too large to even feel comfortable in. She opened a white door and peered inside. She looked for a light switch and found it to her right. A chandelier illuminated with soft light out of frosted glass. There were no curtains in here though she noticed with a smile. _A pool…_She then shook her head at realization. _It's a bathroom…You have to be kidding me Vega…_She sighed at the thought of having to fill the enormous shallow tub. She walked over to a closet and opened it. Inside were white bathrobes and towels of numerous sizes, all bearing a small-embroidered golden serpent crest. Vega's family crest she assumed running her thumb across the stitches. She then grabbed a robe and towels. She turned and closed the closet door behind her with a gentle kick of her heel. She grinned as she spotted a showerhead by a window. She looked around, no shower curtain, no window curtains, nowhere to hide basically. She jogged back to the door and locked it.

The warm water felt blissful as it hit her skin. Her eyes kept darting to the window as if any second she'd find him watching her like this. _He already has…_Chun Li clenched her fist in anger. _Remember! The night he wanted to kill you! _Chun Li hammered the marble wall once fiercely. _How can you be so stupid! _Chun Li finished quickly and shut the water off. She wrapped the towel around her head and threw the tall robe unto herself. She was trying to pull up the sleeves that hung over her hands. She tied it and picked up the bottom as she made her way out. She slammed the bathroom door and then slammed the bedroom door soon after. Her eyes glanced up at the portrait of Vega's mother, with her sad lovely eyes. Her heart felt heavy when she forced her self to look away and continue down the steps. She stood in the great hall and noticed a towel hanging over the staircase that led up the east wing. She opened a door and didn't bother to close it. Another huge room, she felt bamboo mats under her feet as she began to cross it. The air here was heavy with the scent of incense. A scroll hung from the wall with an infamous Japanese insignia _Shinobi…ninja. _Numerous weapons hung on racks on the walls. She was in the middle of the room as she looked straight onto a balcony that was not empty. Her lips parted at the sight. There he was in the morning light leaning over the rail, his discarded white robe over it. Every inch of his skin for her eyes to see. His golden hair loose and damp, but drying in the warm sun. She tensed as he raised his hand _He heard me… _but he was simply pulling his long heavy hair over his shoulder. She wished he hadn't, she wished she could turn around, But Chun Li's dark eyes wandered to his tattoo on his strong elegant back. _This is wrong I should go. _Then her eyes wandered to his firm buttocks then to where his tattoo continued coiled around his left thigh. Down his long strong legs until her eyes stopped where the tattoo finished at his ankle. Slowly she backed away, unable to take her eyes off him yet. She reached behind her back feeling for the doorframe and moving out of the room. _He knows… I know it…_Chun Li took a few quiet steps away then began to dash down the east wing steps back to the bedroom.

Vega smiled to himself, and threw his hair over his shoulder. _I guess the shows over…_

Osaka

"Why so silent?"

"Huh?" Chun Li's eyes darted from the car window to Vega.

"You haven't said a word, not in the first car, not on the plane, and not since we arrived. "He continued with a vain smile "All morning Chun Li, you've been silent" Vega forced himself to stop smiling "Is anything wrong."

_Nothing at all you're body is perfect. _"Nothing's wrong!"

"Are you sure?" Vega pressed.

"Really…Nothings wrong." A shine of guilt in her dark eyes.

"Thinking about me?" Vega simply couldn't resist.

"NO!"

Vega raised his eyebrows at her sudden tone. He didn't go any further; he rather let her wonder if, or if not he knew. There was more fun to be had toying with her. Chun Li tugged at her blue silk battle dress. She returned her stare to the busy street.

"You like it here?" She asked

"Love."

Her eyes widened at the word from his mouth. Then he finished.

"I love it here. I have a little home here."

Chun Li laughed, "You're idea of little. So it must be what… a castle?"

Vega smiled "If you want to see it you can just ask"

"I've seen enough…" Chun Li frowned at her lack of control to her thoughts.

_Stop thinking about him naked!_

"We're here."

Chun Li's heart slowed to a steady pace. She closed her eyes, forcing focus throughout herself.

"Vega this match…"

"Yes?"

"I have to leave you in the crowd."

"No!" Vega argued through clenched teeth.

"Then they won't let me in!"

"Then we are going home." His words were quiet and deathly serious. Vega tried to think back to Rose's words. _Is this what she meant?_

"If you go with me you'll get captured, you'll go to jail." Chun Li matched his gaze with fearless eyes.

His response was his familiar quiet laugh "Like the last time they tried to keep me in a jail? No Beautiful One… I can't be held." Vega smiled confidently.

The limousine came to a smooth stop. Chun Li broke away from his cold blue eyes. "Trust me okay."

"I do…"

The first thing to be seen inside was the suspended steel cage that hung over the pit. A flutter of excitement stirred Vega's soul at the sight of one of his favorite things. The air smelled of sweat and cigarette smoke. The haze dulling the already sparse light. Cammy approached them And took Chun Li's arm.

"They want you come…alone." Cammy spoke in the lowest whisper.

"I'm ready." Chun Li began the follow Cammy until Vega grasped her other arm. He opened is mouth but he could not find the words.

Cammy hesitated "This isn't the day we die..."

Chun Li forced a smile and turned and walked away as his hand fell away. Time seemed to crawl as she moved away from him and the crowd seemed to grow silent. Quieter and quieter until all Vega could hear was his heart pounding within his flesh. The room grew darker and the cold steel cage dripped with warm scarlet blood. Vega's breathes so loud to his ears becoming louder than his heart. Then something in the atmosphere seemed so out of place. Vega could clearly smell the soft scent of roses. He closed his eyes surrendering to a feeling of peace. Then the noise and stench hit him and he opened his eyes in a flash. Clarity had returned, something was refusing to let him to drown in his delusional rage.

The armed guards led Chun Li the room above the cage. Then opened the door and shoved her inside. Chun Li didn't flinch as the door shut behind her, but her eyes widened as she beheld Sagat and he was not alone. Her eyes shifted to Balrog then back to Sagat. A rush of fury swept over her.

"You cowards!" Chun Li raised her fists as they rushed towards her. She fought them back as long as she could, but the blows kept coming as they moved around her attacking, being sure to keep her surrounded. Eventually it was impossible to stand, as the blows from behind would knock her away. Chun Li drove her knee deep into Sagat's gut, and then Balrog grabbed her by the back of her neck and threw her against the wall. She fell into a heap on the floor. She watched Sagat open a trap door in the middle of the room and climb down a ladder within.

Vega watched Sagat descend the rope ladder. His blue eyes narrowing at the smug expression on Sagat's loathsome face. His instincts screaming that something was terribly wrong.

Balrog grabbed Chun Li by her arm, she raised her legs trying to kick him away from her as he threw her down the trapdoor and into the cage.

Vega's heart felt as if it was dropped into icy waters. His mouth parted, time slowed as his angel was falling and crashing to the cold cement below, He froze at the sight.

Sagat wasted not time picking her up only to kick her to a corner hitting the steel bars.

Was the crowd going quiet, or was she about to pass out? She knew they wouldn't and could not interfere, it was the unspoken law of the fighters. Chun Li's eyes drifted to the crowd around her through the bars of the cage. There were familiar faces amongst the strangers. Remy scowled in a dark corner, Sakura's clenched hands against her mouth as tears rolled from her usually fearless eyes, Alex's shoulders heaved in frustration as he watched, Elena's pale eyes glistened with hurt for her, this was the only time she had seen Elena without a smile. Then her eyes fell upon two faces she knew so well, Ryu and Ken frowned and watched, She knew they were afraid, not cowardice…real fear, the fear of watching a friend die. Chun Li unleashed a defiant yell as she reached for a bar and tried to stand. Then another face caught her eyes, Rose watched her in the distance, unlike the others Rose was smiling at her, her amethyst eyes reaching her soul and comforting her thoughts. Chun Li closed her eyes and heard Rose's voice as if she was right beside her "Love will save us all…do you believe that?"

"Yes." Chun Li answered.

She saw Rose nod continuing to smile and her voice resonated beside Chun Li again "Then it will." Rose then looked up at the top of the cage and Chun Li's eyes followed and caught Vega leaping down and landing crouched with a palm to the floor. Vega tilted his head, his cold an ever-disturbing stare watching Sagat.

"Come to help her?" Sagat heaved a low laugh "Why am I not surprised?" Sagat slowly paced watching Vega "More weakness from you"

Vega tried to maintain the calm he felt. But rage began to ache throughout him. The flame ignited within and Vega dashed towards Sagat. A flurry of blows until a gash unleashed red mist. Sagat sneered, "I know you hate having your toys played with by other men."

Vega pounced towards him and landed a well-placed slice across Sagat's old scar across his chest. Sagat screamed in fury as Vega's laughter escaped the agony mask. They continued the battle Sagat raging with his fists and shins as Vega sidestepped and ducked with speed. Sagat unable the hit him, and Vega unable to knock him down.

Cammy dashed away from Balrog. He grabbed her throat but Cammy nimble and steady jumped and drove both boots into his gut. She pulled his hand away and palmed the floor kicked upwards at his face connecting and connecting again then fiercely with both boots. Balrog stumbled back but it wasn't far enough he swung and stuck her in the jaw. He grinned but Cammy didn't say a word, she rubbed her chin and took two steps away then cried out and dashed towards him her legs spiraling towards him finally knocking him down. She tilted her head at the sound of footsteps behind her. Cammy turned, maybe he hit her harder than she thought because she could have sworn she was looking right back at herself. Balrog rose up behind her Cammy turned to face him a second too late the blows rushed her and the room went black.

Vega dashed towards him sliding as his feet but Sagat did not stumble and pounding the ground where Vega had been a second before. Vega turned and sliced him across Sagat's lower back. Vega seemed to growl and laugh at the same time in his madness. Vega kept his distance letting the blood loss slowly drain his once Shadaloo brother.

"Getting tired?" his voice metallic within the mask.

Sagat roared and kneed Vega's ribs then struck Vega across the mask throwing it from his face and sending him slamming into the bars. He knew Vega's vices all too well. But Vega only smiled in his insanity and quicker than Sagat could believe Vega climbed the steel bars. Sagat craned his neck upwards watching knowing what was coming and determined to be ready.

"Spinning bird kick!" Chun Li sped towards him in a flurry of kicks then flipped and crescent kicked him in her rage. Sagat swept the floor with his powerful legs and connected with her ankle knocking her down. Chun Li tried to stand but she simply could not and cried out from the pain in her left ankle. Then Vega dove down towards Sagat with a flash of his blades. Sagat finally fell and Vega drove the claw into Sagat's stomach. Vega walked towards Chun Li turning his back to Sagat in the utmost of disrespect.

"Not alone…" Sagat heaved "You could never beat me alone." Sagat forced a laugh to mock Vega who ignored him as he took Chun Li's hand and held her up. Sagat found the last of his strength and forced himself up, and screamed in anger and ran towards them.

"Hold me!" Chun Li cried out to Vega and he took her waist despite his better judgment to pierce Sagat's heart with his blades. She held out her palms focusing all she had left within. The flash of the brightest white exploded from her hands and the ki raced around them. Honor, strength, determination, Chun Li's soul coursed through Vega painlessly. Sagat however was hurled back and the cage broke free from the force and began to fall. The crowd was sent into panic and scattered.

Vega was still holding her after the moment of impact

"Chun Li? Chun Li!" He shook her as he called her name. But she wasn't responding. There was a twisted hole in the bars and Vega picked her up into his arms. He ran towards it and tried to fit through but there was no way.

"Hurry no time! Give her to me!" A deep strong Russian voice demanded. And Vega found himself surrounded by help. Zangief and Blanka pulled at the metal bars bending them away enough so Vega could pass Chun Li into Zangief's arms who then passed her to Guile who laid her on the ground.

"She's alive." Guile held the back of her head trying to revive her.

Vega crawled out of the hole and made his way back to Chun Li's side.

"Stay away from her!" Ken's bellowed at Vega even watching him fight beside her was not enough to trust Vega. Ryu stood up and grabbed Ken's elbow knowing another fight wasn't going to help anyone now. The building shook threatening to collapse. Vega knelt down beside Chun Li knowing he had to get her out of her. Vega took her back into his arms and ran.


	14. Broken Circles

Chapter 14: Broken Circles

Enjou's Village

Geki stared at this foreign teenage boy. Sweating in his expensive clothes and long loose hair as he stood before his first master on that warm spring day. Vega put down his suitcase beside himself in the long grass. Geki had to conceal his disappointment at the sight of the thin boy. The boy's family after all did pay handsomely for this boy's wishes to learn ninjutsu. Geki looked him over with his dark shrewd eyes, looking for potential. And he found it as he looked into the boy's cold blue eyes, Geki rarely saw such ambition.

"I hope you are not waiting for someone to take that suitcase for you!"

"No." Vega took the handle and waited for direction.

"Come inside get changed, we will start the training immediately."

The memory from years ago when he first came here to train was still as clear as crystal. The forest was a dark shade of turquoise in the moonlight and the trees swayed in the cold night air. The cascade of the stream nearby murmured a few feet from the moon shrine. Vega's shivering hand struck a match on it's box and lit two white candles that rested on the alter. The polished wooden Tsukuyomi statue glittered in their twin flames, and somehow the room felt slightly warmer. Vega cradled Chun Li upon his lap as the room filled with the sounds of their breaths and Vega's quiet prayers to the moon god. "...help her...heal her...please..." Vega's eyes shut tightly as he held her neck feeling her light pulse. "...please." Vega opened his eyes and stared at the alter in its amber glow. The statue's carved eyes wept tears of blood and quickly poured down its base, the candles dripped blood instead of their scented wax until it pooled on the shrine floor. Vega sneered. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." . The frustration shook his whispers. Finally he let go of his anger "please...I need her..." at his desperate words the blood vanished from the alter and the flames grew and flickered into intense blue. Vega's tattoo seemed to duplicate and lift itself from his flesh. The violet ethereal snake circled around them hovering over the two. The shrine filled with light until Vega shut his eyes finally surrendering to fate, exhaustion, and hope.

A heavy mist blanketed the small village, the sun was rising but was no where to be seen within the thick silver clouds.

The images and sounds rushed so fast across her dream. Blood poured from a lit alter, a man's pleading prayers, twin blue flames then a burst of violet light.

"Go to the shrine." The woman's soft whisper awakened her. Ibuki got up and quickly dressed.

The wind bell outside stirred in the breeze. The small figure perched in the window her dark hair falling over her shoulder lock by lock. Her almond eyes starred out at her village with a feeling of urgency. The fragrance that woke her from her sleep wafted across her again. She knew the smell, but roses didn't grow anywhere near this place. Ibuki pulled her mask over her mouth and hesitated, she knew she should tell her parents but decided against it. After a shrug she stepped out of her window and quietly walked away from her village. After the danger of someone hearing her was gone Ibuki broke into a sprint towards the moon shrine in the forest. The haze of the mist made her feel as if she was still dreaming. She kept to the path and listened for the running stream. Ibuki's nimble feet dashed up the small hill in front of the moon shrine passed through the twin pillars of its gate. She hesitated for a moment, smelling the sweet fragrance one more fleeting time. Ibuki slowly slid open the door and peeked in, the candles were out and there was no blood. She opened the door completely and stepped within the shrine searching through the morning's thick mist. Her almond eyes widened in disbelief at the sight of the two figures crumpled in the shrine. Ibuki looked over their faces looking past the the dirt and blood to identify them.

Ibuki gasped "Vega?" Then she looked at the woman cradled in his lap. "Chun Li."

_I'll get help._

"I don't think they are in any shape to do us harm." Ibuki advocated for Vega and Chun Li.

"He is still shinobi, he has kept his oath and never revealed our secrets to the world." Enjou agreed that they should stay.

"As far as we know." Geki's voice was cold.

"Ibuki, you know that woman, if you think she deserves our help then do so."

Ibuki bowed "Then I choose to help her."

"And what of your former student Geki?"

"Do not take Vega lightly Enjou."

"He has respected our homes, we should respect his in return."

"I don't want him here, or what follows him. We have our own problems Enjou."

Geki fluidly rose up and walked to the window. "Leave us Ibuki."

Ibuki nodded and got up to leave. Geki listened to the sound of the door slide shut and waited for the sound of her footsteps to fade.

"If any harm comes to Ibuki I will hold you responsible for it Enjou."

Enjou nodded.

"You are welcome to stay Geki, if that will give your mind some peace."

"Vega!" Chun Li sat up.

"It's okay." Ibuki knelt a few feet away folding laundry.

Chun Li winced at the pain in her ankle. She looked at Ibuki in her baby-doll shirt and jeans, so different from what Chun Li usually saw her wearing.

"Its fractured, you need to take it easy for a few weeks." Ibuki's quick dark eyes glanced at Chun Li's ankle. "Try some of Okasan's tea, it tastes weird at first but trust me it helps."

Chun Li reached for the kettle and cup and poured herself some of the dark green liquid. She took a sip of the gritty hot tea trying to hide how bitter it tasted.

Chun Li looked around Ibuki's room, a stack of CDs next to a pretty kagomi doll. Posters of j-rock stars and pictures of her friends pinned to the walls. Chun Li ran her fingers through her brushed hair. She could feel that her skin had been washed clean.

"Where is Vega?"

"We spent the morning cleaning out his house. Very good looking guy, but he sucks at housework."

Chun Li smiled before she took another sip of tea.

"He said he had home here..."

"His home is here in Enjou village, but Vega is one of Geki's students."

"I don't understand."

"It's complicated. But we are in a time of peace between the clans, hopefully it will last this time. But...whatever."

"Lasting peace is never easy to achieve." Chun Li felt the effects of the tea numbing her aching muscles.

"I wish you could walk, then we could get out of here for a while." Ibuki looked out the open window. "I could put you in a wheelbarrow I guess."

Chun Li giggled "Please don't." Chun Li reached down and touched her tightly wrapped ankle.

"Let me get the seamstress, Vega said he would pay to have some clothes sewn for you until your luggage arrives."

"I always love a new dress."

"How about a kimono? Well it's going to have to be a kimono this lady is like a hundred and nine years old and all she makes is kimonos."

Chun Li sighed, she hated to admit she was missing Vega.

"I'll get her, we can pick out a nice fabric, then I can help you with your hair. No offense Chun Li but you've had the same hairstyle forever. Smile, it's gonna be fun!"

Chun Li smiled, starting to feel like her old self again.

The dust spiraled away in the subtle afternoon wind. Vega swept the porch clean until this mundane work was done. A breeze swept past him cooling his body as it rippled through his black hakama and loose pants. Vega pulled his braid over his shoulder, pleased that this tedious servant work was done for now. He sat down on the top step and looked at the tall maple swaying in the warm air, the sun shining through its red leaves giving them a fiery glow. He inhaled the fragrance of the numerous white lilies in the overgrown garden. They reminded him of the sweet floral scent of Chun Li's hair.

He then heard footsteps on the grass moving toward the garden, Vega watched the figure turn the corner. Geki stood feet from the property line in his faded violet dogi, his long dark hair tied tightly back. A few tense moments passed as the two men stared at each other.

"You have come this far Sensei, you may as well sit down." Vega gestured to the steps.

Geki slowly walked through the garden path and sat on the step a few feet away from Vega. Geki was unsure if Vega was making an effort to be respectful, or if it was simply a habit to refer to him as Master.

"Ibuki told me about the fighting between the clans."

"It was years after you left, not really your concern anymore."

"I had matters that needed to be dealt with."

"I am sorry for your loss Vega. I never got a chance to tell you that."

"It's not your concern." Vega threw Geki's words back.

"Why are you helping Chun Li?" Geki's vigilant eyes remained on Vega.

"I've always been drawn to her."

"The light always attracts the dark."

"She has always...impressed me."

"Pain is a very strange thing Vega. Makes us do things that we normally would not do. Sometimes we look for momentary distractions. An obstacle for one to overcome. What can be more challenging than stealing the heart of one of your intended victims."

"You don't know me as well as you thought you did then."

"I hope I am wrong Vega. Or this will only bring you more pain."

"I don't care what anyone else has to say about this. Only what Chun Li believes is of importance to me."

With a heavy heart Vega opened the door to this home from so long ago in his past. The air felt so heavy here, the pain he once felt within these walls seemed to linger in every stitch of the curtains to the grains within the wood. Vega looked at the stack of fire wood bundled tight, but even the thought of Ibuki's unwarranted kindness could not force him to smile. He took the pile of wood wrapped in its harsh cloth and closed the door behind himself with his foot. Vega slowly made his way to the fireplace in the center of the room and dropped the sack beside it. He walked over to the lever opening the smoke vent in the ceiling flooding the dark room with moonlight. He made his way over to the bundle and untied the cloth, the box of matches fell to the floor with a rattle. Vega placed the wood and paper in the pit hastily and then opened the little red match box, Vega took a match and struck it on its side. He ignited the paper in multiple points and waited for the fire to establish. The cool air finally began to warm, and Vega found himself staring at the dancing flames, and as they always did, they made him remember so many things he wanted to forget. Here again in majestic Japan, his other dear home. Where he came to learn so much, and regret so deeply.

_I should have gone back to Spain…_

Vega shut his eyes trying to subdue his pain.

_Why did I go to New York that night…_

Vega's thoughts raced from his mother to Chun Li.

_To kill her…_

The sting of her rejection was still fresh in his mind. Then he realized how unfair he had been to her. She was taken by his beauty, she was flattered by his compliments and stares. He had a chance with her, but instead he forced himself upon her, tried to steal her instead of earn her. Merely a desired possession in his eyes. His rage against her was unjust. He remembered watching her in the shower before his attempt on her life. But his old desire for her never surfaced, it was replaced by nothingness. Vega's tears shined in the fire, it's glow reflected in his eyes.

_It was so much easier then, when I felt nothing._

Vega shut his eyes resenting this feeling of weakness, resented feeling human again. Bison filled his mind with lies and psychopathy. Admitting that facing life was so much easier with Bison's influence made him feel sick.

He got up and made his way to the washroom. Vega took a towel and wiped away the sweat from his face. The cool cloth soothed his smoke and teared eyes. He hung the towel back and looked around the dark room. Light danced on the surface of water in the filled bathtub. But Vega knew he didn't fill the basin. Vega slowly walked towards the bath and stared down into it filled with dark liquid. Then scarlet could be seen as what filled its basin. The surface bubbled slowly, And Vega back away. But he did now turn away fast enough. Chun Li slowly floated to the surface, lifeless and white. The blood beaded and rolled down exposing more cold lifeless skin as it did so. Vega felt like he couldn't breath as he looked down at her open colorless eyes. The wounds from his claw sliced across her cheek. Vega screamed and reached for her, touching her cold colorless cheek. Vega stared into the dark empty bath his hand trembling and still outstretched. Vega ran from the room to the sliding doors that led to the garden. Vega ran into the forest, every step pulling at his wounded ribs. Until finally he stopped and leaned against a old tree and slid down resting on the forest floor. Vega sat with his knees against his chest and and his face in his arms. '_It can't be, it cant be real.'_

"It was only an apparition created in your warped mind. They will disappear when you are free."

Vega quickly recoiled at the touch of the warm hand on his shoulder. He didn't have to look since he could smell the familiar perfume.

"Don't touch me!" He shouted not looking at his visitor.

"Vega." Rose's soft voice seemed to ease his racing heart.

"You're doing this!"

"Yes and No, I helped Cammy, no it's time to heal you."

"I never asked for your help!"

Rose laughed quietly "With your ego Vega, if I waited for you to ask I would have to wait eternally." Rose idly played with a tarot card on her fingertips. "I apologize but the world doesn't have that kind of time."

Now it was Vega's time to laugh. "I don't care."

"You don't care until it affects you directly is what I think you mean. That's why she fascinates you so much, her joy, her compassion. She suffered a loss so similar to yours yet it affected her so very differently."

Vega sneered in response to the pain in his ribs."Could this get any worse?"

"I told you not to leave her side."

"As vaguely as you possibly could."

"I really am trying to help you Vega. If I were you I'd keep the few allies I have close to me."

Vega pushed his bangs away from his face. He was too exhausted to think of his next move right now.

"Is Cammy alright?"

"Yes shes safe now. She has seen Bison's newest weapon. I promised I'd help her save her sisters."

Vega watched Rose coldly.

"That reminds me...all those years ago you helped her and her sisters escape death."

"What of it?"

"That was rather gallant of you, so uncharacteristically unselfish."

"They were beautiful...I couldn't just let them die."

"Then you can't be all that bad can you Vega?" She smiled at him, her amethyst eyes shining.

Rose outstretched her hand, Vega took it and slowly she pulled him to his feet.

"You need to listen to your soul, you need to heal it now before you slip away again."

Vega looked up at the sky, he could think of only one person right now. Rose assured him it was a hallucination but he still needed to see that Chun Li was secure.

"I have to go back, I need to make sure Chun Li's safe." Vega looked at the narrow path back.

"Ibuki would not harm her, she thinks this impromptu visit is ...exciting. This place is quite boring to her."

Vega still loved this place, despite the painful memories it brought back.

"I came to bring you good news..." Rose handed him the card. She tossed her sash over her shoulder and headed deeper into the forest.

Vega held the card but didn't want to look at it. He continued down the path traveling opposite of Rose. The forest had grown and changed so much from his last visit to the village. The wind was picking up and howling through the trees and bamboo. The air felt blissful on his aching skin. Vega paused in the garden and looked at the card, the painted figures of a man and a woman in the heat of an embrace.

"The Lovers..." Vega released the card and let the wind carry it away.

Vega slid open the doors and walked back to the fireplace.

"Vega?"

The call startled him and he moved towards the open bedroom door. Vega leaned in the doorway to see Chun Li sitting on the sleeping mat. Looking beautiful in a simple white robe in the light of a single candle.

"Where were you?"

"The forest." Vega did not want to upset her with the strange events that led to being there. "I hope Ibuki helped you get here."

"She did, thought I'd surprise you."

"You did." Vega forced a smile.

"Are you alright Vega?"

He didn't want to lie to her.

"Get some rest Beautiful One."

the soft rhythm of the water hitting the roof and Vega's quiet breathing seduced her into waking in the middle of the night. Chun Li slowly opened her eyes and inhaled the refreshing scent of the rain. The mist from outside was making its way into the room giving the single candle a soft glow. She turned to look at him, finally at some peace within his slumber. Chun Li pushed the covers away and slowly moved towards him, trying to ignore the pain in her leg. She looked down at him lying on his stomach as he usually slept. Her hand seemed to move on its own accord as she ran her fingers across his tattoo. Her eyes moving across Vega's toned shoulders. Chun Li drew her hand away quickly as Vega rolled even closer to her onto his back. For a moment she was breathless, waiting to see if he was rousing, but he continued to sleep. Chun Li brushed his long golden bangs away from his face with a single finger. She softly rested her hand on his cheek, her eyes closed surrendering to this moment, and kissed Vega's lips.

"Thank you." she whispered before resting against his chest and drifting back to sleep.

The mist lingered the following day with only the peak of the mountain escaping its embrace. Vega could feel her resting on his chest and instinctively held on to her, not wanting it end, and if it had to end he hoped that day was far away.

"Did you finally get some rest?" He opened his eyes at the sound of her voice.

"Yes." Vega answered but his mind was on a pressing question.

Vega sat up, and Chun Li did the same sensing that he needed to ask her something. After a few moments Vega finally spoke.

"Chun Li why are you here?"

"You know why I'm here." Her words seemed to lack their usual strong tone.

Vega looked away, unconvinced by her answer.

"Vengeance for your father's murder?"

"Yes." Her words seemed hollow, so unlike the woman he knew.

The silence seemed to make the room cold and Vega saw her lips part about to defend her words.

"I love you." Vega's eyes pierced hers.

She watched him as he waited for her response with his eyes looking as fierce as they did in the heat of battle. She knew it would come to this, yet the moment was here and she only knew one honest way she could respond. "What if you don't?"

"How dare you?" Vega's voice trembled slightly unable to conceal his rage.

"I don't know if you can love anyone Vega."

Chun Li turned away from him at this Vega firmly took her wrist and slowly pulled her back to him forcing her to look back into his eyes.

"Look, I can believe you have changed sides, I know your opportunistic to a fault."

"After all I've done you still doubt me?"

"I noticed you didn't take Seth's file."

Vega's eyes stung the atmosphere like frost.

"No need to…since you already know him and his plans."

Vega continued to watch her coldly.

Chun Li's dark brows lowered "You seemed so proud to have broken from Bison, but now you're working for Seth aren't you?"

Vega studied her and finally chuckled softly. "Yes I was."

"Why? You claim beauty is your master, yet you chose such hideous company."

Vega's face seemed to pale.

"I want to live forever…" Vega confessed "…Always have. That was what was offered to me"

Chun Li scoffed and Vega's anger couldn't be hidden in his eyes.

"No Vega, you want to be beautiful forever, neither Seth or Bison can lead you to that."

"With age comes ugliness bringing its evil with it…"

"What are you taking about?"

"Ugly people are the true evil in this world."

Vega watched her study him obviously puzzled by his statement.

"Where does this perverse view of the world come from Vega."

Vega tensed at the feeling of her slicing away at the layers of his soul searching for his secrets. His past that he kept hidden so long, darkening his heart and corrupting his mind beyond hope. He had to respond however, knowing the silence was giving him away.

"Vega?"

"They despise beauty, hate it, the envy becomes loathing then they destroy it."

Chun Li waited for him to elaborate.

"I know." Vega defended his beliefs.

"Your not telling me anything." Chun Li pushed, her eyes fiercely searching his.

"Enough!"

"You want to keep me close but that's not possible if I don't know you Vega!"

"The ugly destroy the beautiful this I know!"

Vega's eyes shined defiantly, Chun Li could hear in his voice that he truly believed this, as strange as it was.

"How do you know?" Chun Li searched his eyes with his. "Tell me!"

Vega had to ready himself, had to make this decision to tell her the truth.

"I'll tell you..."

"Everything." Chun Li insisted.

"He killed her."Vega knew no other way to begin.

"Who?" After Chun Li asked this question she knew who it must be.

Vega closed his eyes, feeling disgusted and exposed. Yet how could he deny her?

"My mother…" Vega opened his eyes and looked into hers.

"You see I know what it's like to lose a parent as well…and she was kind, and graceful, she was as beautiful as you."

Chun Li's heart pounded, heavy with grief for Vega.

"She…" Vega hesitated, he didn't need or want her sympathy. Yet maybe she would admire him if he revealed this to her, so he continued. "She was in trouble, her family's wealth had run dry, so they talked her into marrying that… Thing." Vega forced his emotions to numb, forcing himself to remain cold and controlled.

"He wasn't my real father." He quickly distanced himself, the fact that they both bled different noble blood meant a great deal to Vega.

"Vega." She watched him, waiting for tears, waiting for him to explode with anger.

But Vega simply laughed, and it sent chills down her spine.

"I killed him for it." Vega continued to smile cruelly.

Vega closed his eyes at the memory of his first victim, every slice at his skin, every satisfying gush of scarlet.

"I'm not ashamed of what I've done, if you hope to someday cure me of that I must confess your efforts will be fruitless. I only regret that the bastard died too quickly."

A cold breeze from the window made Chun Li shiver, the air almost as cold the icy chill she felt in her soul hearing Vega illuminate his past.

"I'll never again look into her perfect face, her face like mine and mine like hers. Death was not nearly severe enough punishment for what he stole from me. He didn't just kill my mother, I feel as though I died with her. I should have felt better after he bled out and died like the filth he was was. But I didn't feel better for long, kill again…nothing…again….nothing…again…and still nothing."

Vega looked down for moment, her stare so heavy upon him. He wondered what she must have been thinking, disgust he was sure, but one look at her was reassuring. She just seemed to study him, putting the pieces of the puzzle together with it all now making some sense.

"And I'm beginning to feel…"Vega hesitated.

"Human." Chun Li finished.

Human, the word meant very different things to each of them.

"Vega that's good." Chun Li managed to smile.

This seemed incredulous to him. "It's weakness."

"It's strength…" Chun Li was certain of her words.

Vega sat in silence, it was foolish for him to argue about emotions, they were still after all a mystery to him. Vega gracefully rose up and slid the window shut. The room began to feel warmer, but Vega still felt uneasy after revealing so much of his soul.

"I have to go."

"Vega don't..."Chun Li tried to stand forgetting her injured leg.

"Chun Li!" Vega caught her.

She breathed heavily as she held on to his wrists. Vega's brows lowered over his cold blue eyes. He picked her up wrapping her thighs around his waist and put her on the dresser.

"Stubborn..." Vega breathed into her ear. His finger tips moved her bangs away from her face so he could look into her warm dark eyes. Lost in her beauty, powerless against it. Chun Li returned his gaze, his lovely eyes cool and hypnotic. Finally, at least for a moment they didn't feel like rivals, simply a man and a woman.

"I can help you Vega."

He smiled, hoping she was right.

"I missed you." Vega confessed.

Chun Li smiled at his words, then she began to untie the front of Vega's hakama. He froze as he watched her fingers untie the knots. Chun Li opened the hakama looking over Vega's chest. At this Vega was able to move again and removed the hakama and let it fall to the tatami mat. Chun Li's fingertips moved gently over his bandaged ribs. Vega remained still, as if she was a bird about to fly away if he moved to suddenly. Chun Li leaned forward and Vega slowly arched allowing her to explore him. Chun Li kissed his bandages, then she rested her cheek on his chest and listened to his heart race for her. She turned ready to feel his skin against her lips, Chun Li kissed the center of his chest and looked up at him. Vega placed his hand gently around her throat, guiding her lips to his. Vega's lips parted needing this, not caring if it was going to change him forever. Vega tasted her lips, felt Chun Li return his desire that had had gone unrequited for so long.

They parted, Vega buried his hands in her soft hair. They closed the distance between them and kissed again and again. Vega reached for her knee holding her legs around his waist and pressing his body against hers. Chun Li gasped softly feeling how aroused he was. Vega licked his lips and kissed her again, deeper, exploring her mouth. Surrendering to the ecstasy for as long as they could. Chun Li broke away and regained her breath. She took his hand and placed it on her heart and her glossy eyes pleaded with him. Vega took a deep breath and rested his head on her shoulder. Chun Li released his hand and Vega gently kissed her once more. He was in awe at how much pleasure a single kiss from her gave him. But she needed him to stop, she wasn't ready for it to go any further.

"I won't..." Vega whispered.

Chun Li nodded, thanking him for understanding.

"I do love you." Vega looked into her beautiful dark eyes.

Chun Li's heart felt heavy unable to repeat these words for him. It was all still confusing, she was just beginning to truly know him.

"I need you to know that." Vega finished.


End file.
